


Paradise

by Silver_Eyed_Dreamer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Dimensional Travel, F/M, Fluff, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Lots of Books, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lots of references to the comics, Magic, PTSD, Post-Movie, Rituals, Secrets, Slow Build, Spoilers, Time Travel, more tags later on, oh my god lots of fluff, original bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eyed_Dreamer/pseuds/Silver_Eyed_Dreamer
Summary: Masters are disappearing across the globe, and Strange doesn’t know why.Launching a search for the missing masters, he is pulled into this elaborate scheme that revolves around ancient history, unknown beasts, warped dimensions, dimensional travels, and secrets that could lead to what is both coveted and despised.Paradise.And all because he met the girl with one eye, an ancient weapon, and a dark past. -----------------------*WARNING!* Spoilers for movie!





	1. Chapter 1

Master Zachariah was missing.

 

He was the 9th Master that has gone missing.

 

Master Wong, using the eye of Agamotto on its pedestal, searched the miniature earth model that floated in the air, however there was no sign of the missing Master. Even Master Strange, the best wielder of the ancient relic of time, couldn’t find anything about Zachariah or his location. There were many specks of light among the globe, each one indicating where a master or student was, however, none of them were their lost friend.

 

“Did he tell you anything before he went missing?” Stephen asked Wong, the protector of the scriptures and communication master.

 

“All he sent was a short message to his wife, Mistress Kalia, saying that he should arrive home shortly.”

 

“From where did he send the message?”

 

“From one of the sanctums. He was doing the daily routine of making sure that each sanctum was intact and working properly.”

 

Strange sighed heavily with annoyance and worry, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since the attack from Dormammu and the Dark Dimension he, Wong, and the other Masters have agreed to not only rebuild the original sanctums, but create new ones. Now there were 10 sanctums along with the original three. Now there was one in Bangkok, Paris, Dubai, Istanbul, Singapore, Kuala Lumpur, Seoul, Tokyo, Barcelona, and Amsterdam. And along with that, there were three guardians for each sanctum instead of one, except for the one in New York where Strange lived. While they aren't powerful enough to keep away mystical threats from other dimensions, they were enough to keep the Dark Dimension at bay, in case Dormammu decided to go back on his word.

What seemed like a blessing at first was now a curse. The Masters were to check on all, which was really easy thanks to the sling ring and dimensional travel, however that meant that there was no listed way to check on them. A Master could have a completely random way of visiting them, as long as they checked on all of them.

 

So despite their searching now being narrowed down to 13 areas, said areas are humongous and massively over-populated.

 

“We’ll send a master to each sanctum, and keep contact via the dimensional portals. We shall all start at our original sanctum except for the original two, and split from there.”

 

Wong silently agreed, closing the eye of Agamotto with a breath and a click. The earth model slowly dimmed, until it was nothing but a floating black orb. Strange felt the effects of using the eye begin to take a toll on him. No one knows how much energy it takes to manipulate time. The unusual part is that the exhaustion does not affect the user until the relic is stopped, such is the reason why Strange was perfectly fine whilst reversing the damage in Hong Kong, but when it was suddenly stopped, he fell unconscious from the usage for a short time.

 

“You best head back to New York.”

 

“Alright.” Strange said, attempting to walk through the portal, however his tiredness made him stumble slightly. The effects of traveling through the portal didn’t help either. He could feel his feet dragging across the intricate wood patterns, making a soft squeak with his leather boots.  
The cloak was bristling with concern for its master, having to help him walk to his room and letting go of his shoulders just before he collapsed onto the small bed. The cloak went and floated in the corner, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious while Strange snored peacefully, dreaming of unknown origins and beings.

 

***

 

While everyone was trapped peacefully within the realm of sleep, something was lurking in the shadowy alleyways of the cities. No one could necessarily see them, for if there was one human that was up at this ungodly hour, their eyes would pass over them like they were being told by some unknown force to ignore and continue.  
Not that anyone would want to see them. They could only be seen if they wanted people too, or if they were not focusing on remaining hidden. If one were to see their horrific faces, they would surely dive into insanity from fear.  
The beings weren’t exactly interested in humans right now, they were focusing far too much on something else. The Sanctum. They could practically smell the power radiating from that one single man. No wonder they left only him to protect the eldest Sanctum. They felt a strong craving to get closer, to feel the Master’s skin to see if his power would travel to them, anything to have that power.  
Of course, they couldn’t get any closer to him thanks to The Ancient One and her damn protection spells. Thankfully, due to The Ancient One’s “unfortunate” passing, the knowledge of how to create those wretched protection spells has passed along with her, so the new Sanctum’s are as vulnerable as a Spartan child left in the woods.  
However, the one that they truly needed so happened to live in one of the two* Sanctum’s that had a protection spell. They didn’t necessarily need HIM, but it would be much easier capturing him instead of multiple Masters that would take years to decades until they could finally achieve their plan. They have waited more than a thousand years to achieve their goal, and they don’t know if any other opportunity like this will ever come. And they knew that, after all those years, that they were now running out of time. But how could they get him? They would have to wait and see. Surely they could wait a few more days.

  
Yes, only a few more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The London Sanctum was destroyed and had to be rebuilt, so it's not the way it originally was
> 
> Also, as a side note, there will be references to the comic books. I will say in the end notes what the references are, in case there are some who are new to the comic books.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The search began early in the morning, or later, depending on where the Masters’ and Students were living. For Stephen, it began early, when the sun was just beginning to rise in the Western region. The window dulled the light slightly, but nevertheless it burned his eyes into submission. He rubbed them with his fingertips, hoping to remove some of the crust that collected overnight.  
Swinging his legs to one side, he heard a rustle of fabric, and saw that the cloak had brought a new pair of garments for him to wear.

“Thanks.” he acknowledged the magical clothing. He could hear it swish side to side in bashfulness.  
After his daily routine to get himself ready for the day, he placed his sling ring on his right hand, with some difficulty due to his shaking, and created a portal to Paris, thinking that he’ll start his search there. Even though he’s never visited Paris, it was a requirement to memorize certain landmarks of various areas. Plus, how can one not know what the Eiffel Tower looks like? He appeared at the top, and, seeing all the people below, realized that he would have to walk the whole way down.

A half-hour or so later, he began the search, looking throughout the city and even checking the mirror dimension, to see if there was anyone or any clues hidden there. He met a few Masters and Students during his search, with them helping him when they could.

It wasn’t long before the sun was beginning to set, and Stephen was beginning to run out of areas to search. Using his sling ring, he created a portal that led to Hong Kong, hoping that Wong was there. Luck must have been a lady that moment, because he was fortunate enough to find him standing around the city’s perimeters.

“Wong. Have you found any clues that might help us find Master Zachariah, or any of the other missing Masters?”

“Unfortunately not, Strange. What about you?”

“I have as many leads to our missing friends as Kristen Stewart has different facial expressions.”

"Who?"

  
Of course Wong didn’t get the joke. But he got the message. He frowned in anger, his fists clenching subconsciously.

“Do you know if any of the other Masters have found anything?”

“No. In fact I’ve only heard from a few of the Masters that had begun their search. Maybe the others had found something and are investigating it even further, forgetting to contact us.”

“More like hopefully than maybe.” Strange mumbled.

During their conversation, however, they failed to notice that something was shifting in the shadows. Crawling across the walls, over the signs and under the people, were strange entities that hissed and sighed when they drew closer to the living sources of power. They had to be careful, though. They did not want to scare them away. Not that they could see them, not unless they wanted them too. They were not given the Seer’s blessing, for they were not born or created during the Shadowbody era.

What they failed to notice was that there was not just two beings there, but rather three. The cloak of levitation felt a strong aching feeling in its center, a feeling that it wished it would never have to feel again. It was long until it could see the creatures as well, quickly sneaking up on its owner and his companion.

Without hesitation, the cloak pulled back, dragging Stephen along with it. Stephen, confused by his material partner’s unusual actions, swatted lightly at the fabric to try and get it to stop.  
The creatures laughed at the Master’s humorous shenanigans, their dry, clinging skin rustling and cracking due to moving after staying still for so long. Wong heard this strange noise that sounded like something that did not belong in this world, and turned only to see something horrendous jump at him with full force.

Wong took a step back and raised his hands, preparing a shielding chant, but the monsters, with adrenaline pumping through their withered veins, were too quick for his incantation.  
Stephen heard his companion yell in fear, and he tore his attention away to see his friend Wong be bitten and scratched by a beast of nightmarish origins.

If one was to describe it in one sentence, they would say that it looked like the dead body of a starved human. It, for he could not tell its sexuality, looked starved, its skin that was pale, rotting and scarred, stretching and ripping with almost every twitch and movement, clung tightly to its bones and revealed a sharp skeletal frame. However, despite its fragile appearance, it showed surprising strength as it struggled against Wong, holding tightly onto his wrists with its sharp bloody claws and using its sharp, yellowed and rotting teeth to attack. What was the most terrifying about this unknown monster were its eyes. They were two sockets that held eyes that were gray and looked filmed over, but they gleaned with evil intent as it mercilessly attacked Wong.

Stephen tried to run and help, but the cloak retaliated by pulling him back, both actions keeping Stephen at a standstill. However, the cloak began to pull harder when it saw more monsters crawl into the light. Some grabbed the ankles of the injured Wong and dragged him away, leaving behind a smeared trail of blood, while others jumped through the dimensional portal and ran towards Strange, on all fours like an animal.

The cloak began to pull harder, trying to escape the nauseating feeling and save its owner. Strange, however, wanted to stay and fight, hoping to rescue Wong before whatever cruel fate that was to be his would start. He firmly planted his feet into the ground, and created his whip of light. He cracked it through the air to attempt to scare them off, but that only made them somehow more excited. They ran at Strange with increased vigor, soon catching up to the wizard.  
Strange raised his whip and tried to hit one of the creatures, and with success, scratching it in the center of its back. An attack that would have immobilized a grown man. But instead of leaving a deep red gash and a crying noise, the monster seemed to pure, and quickly caught the light whip in its jaws, tearing it out of Stephen’s hand and swallowing it whole. For a short second, the monster’s skin grew lighter and began to look more alive, but as quickly as it started, it reverted back to its horrendous state. The creature let a pained cry, and with a malicious snarl, joined its brethren to attack Strange.

All he could do was conjure another light whip and attack again, but the same thing happened. One of the monsters would devour his weapon, leaving him vulnerable. It wasn't long until the monsters overpowered him. The cloak, in a desperate attempt, tried to fly away, but the monsters grabbed onto his ankles and pulled him back down. They swarmed over his body, trying to claw at his flesh and weaken him. However the cloak covered its master like a shield. It could feel pieces of its special fabric be ripped off by the horrendous claws. If it could scream, it would.  
“Hey!” A voice shouted out of nowhere. The beasts stopped attacking their target and looked at the intruder, feeling a significant amount of power flood from that person as well.  
What they saw was a woman. A Kamer-Taj student, to be exact. She was slightly lean, the silver garments and leather boots that all students wore clinging to her feminine frame, albeit hers were dirtier than usual.

If one word was to describe her face, it would be elegant. She had a small defined nose, and lips that were slightly thin. She had caramel brown wavy hair that was pulled back into a loose bun, with some of the loose strands framing her slightly round face. But her eye was the most noticeable feature.  
Yes, eye. For she had only one hazel eye, while the other, the one on her left, was covered by a silver colored eyepatch.  
Nevertheless, even with one eye, she gave a menacing glare, that caused the beasts to step back slightly.

But she was just another human. A student, who were much weaker than the Masters that they have been taking away so easily. So they left a few to attempt to break through the Doctor’s flimsy shield, and sent others to attack the soon to be dead student. Until she drew out her weapon.

She removed the weapon from her back, a scythe with a handle of white wood and a blade of black metal, with intricate patterns of ruby red that pulsed with an unknown energy. It made the monsters stop in their tracks and tremble. But they regained their composure and tried to attack her. With a twist of her wrist and a use of momentum, she swung the scythe through the the air, scaring off some of the monsters and cleaving a few in two. The ones that were unfortunate enough to have been killed began to slowly turn to ash, being blown away in the wind.  
They hissed at the new threat, trying to keep their distance. But all the girl did was will the wooden staff to shorten, and a string of light to weave itself into the space between the staff and blade. With another flick of her wrist, her scythe turned into a blade-tipped flail.

She swung it around herself, slashing many more monsters around her. Due to their limited space, the monster had no room to dodge. So they ran, leaving behind their target with the mysterious woman.

Stephen looked up slowly, feeling his cloak shudder in pain with every movement.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“A friend.” Was all she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the monster looked like, its based off of the Wendigos from Until Dawn. Just look them up and you'll get the image. (I don't know how to add pictures in this)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“What were those...things?” Strange asked, resting the injured cloak on a table in the Kamer-taj library and placing the eye around his neck. A green design made of light warped around his hand, and with one simple movement, reversed time on the cloak so the tears in the magic fabric disappeared and “never happened.”  
His savior, the strange girl, ignored him and began to look through the books, flipping through the pages with an urgency that implied she wasn't really reading them, but rather trying to avoid whatever Strange was asking her.  
The cloak, with new energy after being healed with the power of time, bristled at the student’s rudeness for ignoring a Master, as well as the future Sorcerer Supreme. Without thinking, it flew up to the girl and walked her on the head.  
Due to it being fabric, it wasn't exactly painful, but it was enough to annoy the girl. She placed the book down on the shelf with a shove and tried to hit the cloak back, however it easily dodged her hand and whacked her again.  
Even though she did nothing more than say she was an ally, Strange learned something about the girl. She was as stubborn as the cloak. Anyone could guess that by the small fight that ensued with the magical clothing and the female.  
It was...unusual, to say the least.  
The cloak finally grew bored of the fight and flew back to Stephen’s shoulders, giving a fabric sigh of either sarcasm or disdain towards her.  
The girl retaliated by grabbing her book again and beginning to flip through the pages, but Strange walked up and snatched the book from her hand. She didn't give off any hate towards Strange, just a simple look of annoyance.  
For awhile it was just a stare off between the two Sorcerers.

Two Crystalline blues gazing sharply into one murky green

 

“I need you to answer a few questions.” Strange finally said.

 

“You don't NEED them, you just want them.”

 

Strange ignored her unusual remark.

 

“First off, what's your name?” He asked, sitting down in the nearest chair.  
It was awhile before the girl answered.

 

“... Heaven Maria Williamson, is my full name.”

 

“...Heaven? That's your name?”

 

“Yes, that's is my first name.” The girl, Heaven, was sounding rather annoyed by being asked the same question again.

 

“That's a bit of a weird name.”

 

“Says the guy whose last name is literally Strange, while we live in a generation where KHALEESI is considered an actual name.”

 

Strange did not know how to react to this, except for saying “touché.”

  
Another silence ensued, this one much longer and more awkward.

 

 _‘I know she's a student, and judging by the slight accent she has, she visits Paris often.’_ He thought, organizing any and all information he could get from just looking at her.

 

“You know it's considered rude to stare at others.” Heaven mumbled to herself, but Stephen still heard.

 

And was it just him, or was she blushing?

 

“Do you know what those monsters were, and do you know what they did to Wong? I assume you have some knowledge, considering you knew how to kill them, while they just ATE my attacks.”

 

“I don't know that much about them. Just that they're from another dimension, they're hunting down and kidnapping Masters, and that this weapon I was given can kill them.” She replied, tapping the scythe that was strapped to her back via a leather belt that was wrapped over her right shoulder and left waist.  
Strange sighed. Their 1st mystery was solved, although he would've liked a better answer than strange, nearly unkillable monsters were dragging them away and using them for Dormmamu knows what. Standing up, he grabbed the nearest book, titled ‘Beings of the Silvest Dimension, and began to page through it, looking for the hideous monster that he saw through all the weird and sometimes adorable faces in the book.  
Heaven grabbed the book that Strange took from her, and paged through it again. When she finished with that, she put it down and began to look through another. By the time Strange was finished with his, she was finished with three.  
The cloak allowed this to continue for about another half-hour, rustling in amusement at their fruitless search, before it leapt off of his shoulders and flew to the door that lead outside of the library and to the New York Sanctum. Strange was confused by the cloak’s action, but decided to ignore it and continue looking through the book.  
The cloak, taking offense to its owners indifference, went back, whacked Heaven in the head again and dragged Strange with it to and past the door. Heaven followed them, not wanting to lose sight of the two.  
Reaching the room of artifacts in the Sanctum, the Cloak let Strange out of its vice-like grip, and began to look at all of the ancient pieces of clothing, machinery, weapons, and porcelain.  
Heaven came running around the corner, placing a firm grip on Stephen’s shoulder and panting quietly.

 

“What a fickle thing.” She breathed out.

 

“I was told that. But once you get past its defensive walls, it's can be quite the friend.” Strange told her.

 

“I heard about how you met it. Didn't it save you from falling down the stairs?”

 

“Not really falling. More like flung, and it grabbed me before my head hit the ground.”

 

And just like the conversation began, it ended abruptly, with nothing more than silence while the Cloak continued to search. Strange realized that her arm was still on his shoulder, and he just realized how slender and smooth her fingers looked, however her nails looked like they were hastily cut and the skin around them were peeling slightly.

 

“So, how'd you join the sorcerers?” He asked, trying to find something to break the awkwardness and to learn more about this strange girl.

 

“I joined because I had nowhere to go. Much like you, although not the way you ended up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I know the story about your hands. Everyone does, really. You're a hero. But one thing I always ask and no one else does is ‘why did you never heal your hands?’”  
Heaven looked down and saw that his hands were shaking severely, from both the damage they took and the numerous surgeries they had received. She saw the haunting skeletal outlying on the back of the red flesh, and she had the strange urgency to trace her finger over them. But she ignored the feeling and looked back at Strange. However, he was busy looking at his hands, lifting them closer to his face like he needed to see if he missed a clue in this mystery. Then a small smile planted on his face, and he looked at Heaven with a small glint.

 

“I'll tell you one thing about me if you tell me one thing about you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Think of it like a game.” Strange said, beginning to walk around. He felt her warm hand slide off, and his shoulder was greeted again by the room’s cold air.

 

“Let’s start advanced, because simple is too boring. If you tell me what happened to your eye, I'll tell you why I didn't heal my hands.”

 

Heaven felt like she was being blackmailed slightly. Although she didn't have to tell them anything, she had a deep wanting to know secrets.  
Curiosity won over caution.

 

“Something happened when I was a child that caused me to lose my eye.”

 

By not by much.

 

Strange’s smile wavered slightly, but he tried to keep up his mischievous look.

 

“Now tell me. Why didn't you heal your hands?”

 

Strange took a step closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, attempting to give off a dramatic atmosphere and succeeding. But the mood quickly broke when Stephen chuckled and let his hands fall back to his sides.

 

“Because.”

 

Heaven felt a twinge of anger at that simplistic answer.

 

“That's not a proper answer!”

 

“Well, neither is yours. SOMETHING caused me to lose my eye.”

 

“I told you it happened in my childhood though!”  
The small game quickly turned into a competition for the correct answer. They didn't know how long it lasted, but it was long enough for the Cloak to come back and nudge Stephen, the artifact it was seeking being held by its corners.  
He recognized that artifact. It was that strange black goblet that he used to hit Kaecilius with. In truth, he still didn't know how to use it, but it still proved effective.

 

“That's the Thief’s Goblet, one of the rarest and most dangerous artifacts in existence.” Heaven exclaimed.

 

“Well, what does it do?” He asked, taking ahold of the offered cup. Heaven placed a finger on the rim, shaking from either fear or excitement.

 

“It's… like a black hole basically. It can absorb and trap anything the user wills to, from thoughts to light itself.”

 

That explains why Kaecilius was so scared of it.

 

“Thanks, but what're we supposed to do with it?” He asked the Cloak.  
What the Cloak did next was unthinkable.  
It snatched the goblet back and began to repeatedly hit it on the floor, causing a few scratches to mar the smooth metal of the cup and the polished wood of the floor.

  
“What is it doing?!” Heaven yelled, preparing to grab her scythe and attack the mad apparel. But she stopped when the Cloak hit the artificial one last time, and a strange liquid began to pour out.  
As it slithered on the floor, it began to morph.

First into a blob.

 

Then to an animal.

 

Then to a human.

 

The final result shocked the two sorcerers.

 

“The Ancient One.” Stephen breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff right there. I should mention the romance is going to be gradual.
> 
> And Khaleesi is an actual name now. It's quite popular, actually. Along with Hodor and Daenerys.
> 
> Also, since mid-terms are in 2 weeks, I might not be able to update for awhile. So you might be stuck on that cruel cliffhanger for awhile. Sorry!
> 
> And updates will be sporadic because I haven't written in advance. Sorry again!
> 
> And sorry again AGAIN for the weird paragraphing. I'm doing this on my phone and Grandad's old IPad 'cause my laptop broke!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

There was no emotion that could describe how Strange was feeling.

 

He didn't feel sadness or anger, for he had moved past her death.

 

He didn't feel confused, for he lost all sense of reality a long time ago.

 

He didn't feel happiness, for he knew that this was not the true Ancient One.

 

She was transparent, her body radiating an ethereal golden glow. That alone was proof that this was just an image.

 

Another hint was her voice. When she spoke, it had a distorted sound mixed into it, almost like she was speaking through water.

 

“Greetings, warriors. It is most unfortunate that you have to hear this message. I thought-no I hoped-it would never have to be heard by anyone.”

 

All Heaven and Stephen could do was watch. This was a message for the future, and judging by the urgency of the Cloak to get the message, it was for their predicament.

 

“If you are listening to this message, then I hope that only a few Masters have gone missing. But that's not important. What is important is that the problem has arisen.’  
‘What you are facing are monsters that are so powerful and horrible, that even my Master, The Sorcerer Supreme, had died trying to protect us, and I had to make a deal with Dormmamu in order to only delay the problem.’  
‘What you are dealing with, is a creature that we call a ‘Shadowbody.’”

 

At saying this, The Ancient One lifted her hand and waved it in the air, causing an image to appear of the very monster that attacked them. While not as terrifying as the real thing, it still caused a small shiver to run down both audience members’ spine.  
The Ancient one let out a sad sigh, looking at the picture as though it were some lost friend.

 

“Note that I said we CALL them Shadowbodies. Their real names are different. One of them was… Master Jeremiah, another Mistress Melly, another Mistress Penelope, another Master Oliver…”

 

This was when The Ancient One stopped and began to cry slightly. Strange was shocked by all of this.  
The monsters that he was facing were… Masters? But how? Was it a spell gone wrong? A different race trying to be taught the ways of humanity?  
Heaven, however, felt something different. She was feeling disbelief at seeing The Ancient One, the one who could control all power, who was one of the strongest people to ever exist, was crying over a memory. She could feel her respect for the Celtic woman crumble slightly.

 

“Unless this is sooner than I expected, I know you must be wondering how in the Humanic Dimension these are Masters. Well, look for the book of Kegeera. I give you permission to look through it. It should at least give you an explanation about how they came to be. The rest is up to you. I cannot tell you, because I could only put a limited amount of energy into the Goblet. Very soon I shall disappear. Only two things left to say.’  
You cannot let the Sadowbodies reach their goal. If they do, it will surely mean the end of this world. How, you'll have to guess from what you find, and what you know.”

 

At saying this, she stared directly at Heaven with such an intense gaze that even a dragon would back down from her. The feeling of disbelief was soon replaced by a feeling of fear.

 

“And lastly, protect him, please. I gave you that weapon for a reason. And I know that you have been through so much pain, and have asked for a chance at redemption. Here is your chance. He is the key that they have been searching for. You're more alike than you know.”

 

And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave on a cliffhanger, so here's the next chapter!
> 
> Sorry it's sooooooooo short!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : _italics_ = document pages

  
The Cloak was not one for patience.

  
Strange could tell by the way it pulled him along back to the library.

  
It also was not a big fan for their new companion.

  
He could tell by the way Heaven had to run to keep up with them.

  
They passed through the Sanctum portal into Kamer-Taj, past the miniature Earth and back into the library, this time into the section filled with chained books, All of their center jewels glow with anticipation of being read.

  
All but one.

  
This one book gave off a sinister glow, as if it was repelled at the thought of being touched, opened and read. The cover was made out of a leather that looked like crocodile, with the metal tipped corners encased in ebony. The jewel was a ruby, unlike the other books that had topaz’s for theirs.  
This was the book that the Cloak unchained from the wall and held out for Strange. He took it, and could feel a twinge of disgust shoot up his arm as the cold cover stung against his warm flesh. Nevertheless, he opened the book.

  
“What's in it?” Heaven asked.

  
“You've ever seen the third Harry Potter movie?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And do you remember the monster book that attacked its owners?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“It's like that, but only the bad ones are listed.”

  
“And without it being an actual monster that try's to kill you.” She added under her breath.

  
There were many strange and terrifying creatures in the old yellow pages of the Kegeera book. One of them was a bipedal being called a “Diamedara” with dark purple skin, pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, and a red gemstone on its chest, which the book said consumed gems and anything precious to someone, turning the richest man to the poorest in a matter of seconds.  
Another was a dark gray, doll-like monster named “Marionette” with a zipper as its mouth, and purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. It had long, flat arms with three-fingered hands, while its legs were short and stubby. It was said to be a doll possessed by pure hatred and hunts down children to find the one that abandoned it.

  
And that, Strange realized, was only the A-B section.

  
He felt so sorry for the author that had to document this.

  
Flipping through the pages to try and avoid many of the monsters, he stopped near the end and began to skim through until he saw an image of the so-called Shadowbodies.  
Taking a seat, he began to read. He could hear Heaven move a chair closer to him, lean over and feather chin on his shoulder to look through the book herself. He caught the fainted smell of vanilla exuding from her form.

  
It was a nice smell.

  
Nevertheless, he ignored her and started at the top.

  
_Shadowbodies._  
_I don't know how to describe them. Well, I do, but it's still very hard._

  
“Something tells me the author's a bit of a madman.” Heaven mumbled.

  
_Let me start at the beginning. Around, let's say, the Medieval Times, when Gerald the Sorcerer Supreme was still alive, there was still the discovery of new dimensions. For example, we knew of the Humanic dimension, the one we live in, and the Dark dimension. But there were many more, such as the Montrostic dimension, the Future dimension, and the Gem dimension._

  
"Gem dimension. I remember studying that. It is a dimension with a sun that gives of a lethal galvanic radiation, making the only planet in that dimension become a toxic jewel paradise. That's where the Diamedaras live.” Heaven informed Strange.

  
_During the discovery of new dimensions, there was one that was found, and soon worshiped._  
_Thought to be the basis of the ideas of the Garden of Eden, it was the perfect environment for anything to live in. It even had a chemical in the atmosphere that caused one to feel calm and happy._  
_This dimension was named the Paradise dimension._  
_Many Masters and Mistresses began to visit the Paradise dimension. Many to have a calming environment for studying, many for stress relief, etc. In fact, many Masters would stay there from days to months to years, and some to even decades. I think the longest was 40 or so years._  
_But, like I wrote earlier, this was during the discovery of new dimensions. We did not know yet the dangers of traveling. Not until a group of Masters decided to go back to the Paradise dimension again._  
_They got there just fine. They stayed for awhile, probably built a house or something, I don't know. I wasn't there._

  
“Definitely mad.” Strange agreed.

  
_But the problem was when they came back._  
_As everyone knows, every dimension has a different everything. Well, traveling so much between two things can cause a lot of trouble._

  
“Why would there be trouble traveling between dimensions if that's one of our jobs?” Strange asked himself. A question Heaven felt like she needed to answer.

  
“Think of it like a yo-yo. The yo-yo constantly goes back and forth to a different area because a hand wills it to. But everyday that yo-yo moves back and forth with the same area, with the same force pulling it back. Well, one day that string will snap, and be unable to work properly. Much like dimensional travel. One day, unless you get proper care after traveling, your body will cease to function.” 

 _When the group tried to come back to the Humanic dimension, something happened._  
_No one knew why, but I developed my own theory, one that The Ancient One believes is the most likely one. The Paradise dimension and the Humanic dimension are completely different. More different than any other dimension. The Paradise dimension is so pure in everything, right down to the very air._  
_It's like the Paradise is the “light,” and the Humanic is the “shadow.”_  
_It was a gradual process where the body began to conform to the Paradise dimension, to the light. And when that group came back to the Humanic, the shadow, their bodies now needed the “light” in order to properly live. So they began to wither into what is now known as the Shadowbodies._  
_They tried to run back into the Paradise, however that dimension has no magic aura like ours, and since they have now become one with that dimension, they lost the ability to perform it. They were now trapped in the Humanic. They needed to get back, so they tried to convince other Sorcerers to open a portal for them. However, the Sorcerers would not open it for them, believing it would do more harm than good._

_So the Shadowbodies began to kill._

  
_An all out war began, first called the “Shadowbody war,” then later titled the “Shadowbody era” due to how long And how many generations had passed. The Shadowbodies couldn't kill Masters for they needed them, and the Masters couldn't kill them, because a Sorcerers weapon is based off of light, which the Shadowbodies would consume in an attempt to cure themselves. In an attempt to stop anymore Shadowbodies from being created, the Sorcerer Supreme sealed it away._

_Permanently._

_When the Shadowbodies learned this, they performed a full frontal assault in order to capture the Supreme. They succeeded, and for the longest time it seemed the Sorcerers were losing. The Supreme’s apprentice, ------_

  
For some reason the name is scrubbed out.

  
_Opened a portal to the Dark dimension, and bargained with the horrid Dormammu. Dormammu gave her nearly ultimate power, and a metal that could kill the Shadowbodies, for the metal was filled with enough darkness to purge light._  
_And so the war went on. The Shadowbodies were drawn back and went into hiding. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer Supreme was lost in the final battle, and ------, was named the new one. This was both a blessing, as well as a curse. Due to her immortality, she shall forever remain the Sorcerer Supreme, and the Dark powers contaminates hers, so she cannot open Paradise. But, she will be hunted down to be killed in order for the next Sorcerer Supreme to rise. She can never leave the sanctuary of her Sanctums and Kamer-taj._

 _Now, I know what you're thinking. Why not just let them back into the Paradise dimension? While we did not know the effects of traveling between dimensions, we also did not know what would happen if one was to keep a connection between two dimensions for so long. If two dimensions are together long enough, they shall collide and destroy each other. The connection between Paradise and Humanic was kept for too long. The portal cannot be opened again_.

_If you ever see a Shadowbody, run. They are hunting for the new Supreme in order to unlock Paradise. They will catch you. We don't have a way of defending ourselves. If they get you, they will kill you if you are not the one they want._

  
_You have been warned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaahhhh, when your English teacher tells you to do creative writing and are allowed your phone. :)
> 
> Sorry it's just one loooooong document. Tried to add a little fluff.
> 
> And there's a slight reference in to the comics. The reference is the Shadowbodies and how they changed over time due to the exposure of the Paradise dimension. In the comics, they say that exposure to magical energy changes a mortal's body over time.


	6. Chapter 6

“Not only are we facing a monster that is near unkillable, it has numerous Masters as hostages or as corpses by now. And we cannot fail even once, because one time means the end of all Humanic life.”

  
Strange was mumbling to himself, his shaking hands placing the book of Kegeera back in its chained shelf, albeit with some difficulty. The cloak was beginning to swish back and forth in anxiety obviously wanting to tell its owner more but unable to.

  
“You can try and have a more positive outlook.” Heaven said, attempting to look through more of the books for more information.

  
“How can I have a more positive outlook? I know there is a near indestructible monster, and the only way to kill it is with a weapon relic only you can use. Also that we cannot have our students or other Masters leave the Sanctums and Kamer-taj in fear that they might be murdered, so it's just you and me. Oh, and let's not forget that they are hunting for me, because I'm the new Sorcerer Supreme, and my only defender is a girl with a dark metal scythe-flail…thing.”

  
Heaven felt insulted by his summary of her, and she stomped up with the intensity of a vengeful spirit and hit his arm with the back of her hand. Hard.  
The Cloak retaliated by flying between the two, in order to prevent a full on fight.

  
“What was that for?!”

  
“The way you talked about me was not the nicest way you could've done.”

  
“Whatever.”

  
She was fuming.

  
“Sometimes I wonder how you were chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme. You're rude and childish, still learning of the ways of magic and energy. If anything, I would've had a better chance at becoming the Supreme instead of you.”

  
Stephen surprisingly fell silent. He looked down at his left hand, the one that the Ancient One had held when they had watched the snow, just before she passed. Right before she let go, Stephen felt a surge of power pass throughout his entire body. When she disappeared, he knew that she had passed on the title, and the powers that came with. It was a burden he was not expecting at that moment, but still willingly accepted it.

  
He had to.

  
“Master Strange, are you even listening?” She asked, snapping her fingers repeatedly in an exaggerated manner.

  
“It's Doctor Strange. I worked hard for that title.”

  
“Whatever.” She said, sarcasm laced through her tone.

  
‘Touché again.’ He thought.

  
If the Cloak could've sighed from annoyance, it would've. These two were near impossible to get along with. If one had an opinion, it was most likely that the other would retaliate to that opinion. They were as different as night and day.  
One, a Master with a reformed conscience and knowledge that only he can understand.  
Another, a student, with the stubbornness of a bull and secrets that needed to be spilled.

  
“Look, I was who The Ancient One chose before she passed away.”

  
“Why? Because she knew you would save the world? In fact, how did you save the world? All that Wong would tell us students is that you stopped Dormammu, but how? From what I could tell from Wong, you were unconscious one second and watching Kaecilius wither away with the Dark dimension the next. What did you do?”

  
Stephen fell silent again. No one knew how he defeated Dormammu, for time was kept into one simple moment that repeated over and over and over.

  
His death, repeated over.

  
And over.

  
And over.

  
Each death more creative and painful than the last.

  
Over.

  
And over.

  
And over.

  
Burning, melting, stabbing, crushing.

  
Over.

  
And over.

  
And over.

  
“Strange!” A voice yelled.

  
Stephen literally jolted in shock, staring at Heaven with a look that could only belong to a man that had gone through Hell. It was a look so intense and unusual that Heaven subconsciously took a step back to further herself from that gaze.

  
“What?” Stephen asked her. His voice sounded incredibly shaky, like he was either about to scream, cry, or both. The Cloak quickly took its position on its owner’s shoulder, wrapping itself around Strange like a blanket.

  
Heaven had no idea what she should do or say next. There was obviously some sort of mental battle going on in Strange’s head, one so strong it made him lose his ability to stand. She could tell by how his legs weren't stiff under his weight, despite the Cloak’s best attempts to hide it. So she went with the answer to everything.

  
“It's getting late.”

  
Strange looked at her with a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised as if to say “really?”

  
“Look outside. The sun’s already set, and since it's summer, that means it's really late if it's dark outside.”

  
Strange looked outside through the library windows, and could verify that it was dark. For a brief second, that same look of fear appeared in his eyes again. But then it was gone.

  
“Of course. Well, I'll best be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow morning, maybe?”

  
Heaven looked at him like he grew a second head.  
No, not the right term. The members of Kamer-taj had to deal with random growth of a second head constantly.

Side effects of studying magic.

More like he had just… Like he had just started taking her more seriously.  
Strange ignored her astonished expression and began to head back to the New York Sanctum. But stopped when he heard a second pair of footsteps copy his. He turned around to see that Heaven was not where she was standing and saying farewell, but rather closer to him.

  
“The Ancient One told me to protect you, so I'm coming with you.”

  
Strange could hear the tone in her voice that said don't-argue-with-me, and after many unsuccessful attempts at arguing, he didn't even try this time.

  
“Fine. I've got a spare room there.”

  
Heaven was surprised that he was so submissive, but didn't argue and continued to follow him. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity to have something her way without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven was in the (rather large) spare room of the New York Sanctum, undressing from her student robes and changing into her night garments. She could almost hear her skin give off a sigh of relief as the tight belt was removed from her waist and could feel her feet relax after being freed from the tyranny of those aching boots.  
She reached a hand to her hair, feeling many of the strands fall from her sloppy work, and with a single tug she let all of her caramel locks tumble and rest on her shoulders and back.  
The final piece was her eyepatch. She reached up to her ear to undo the strap, but then lowered it back down. Best to keep it on.

  
She didn't want another incident.

  
It wasn't long until she was dressed in her black sleeping clothes, lying down on the bed with her body completely relaxed.  
Her mind, however was whirring with energy that it couldn't get rid of.  
Why had Strange zoned out like that? It was very unlike him to do that. He was man of focus, having to pay attention to every detail. That's one of the many reasons he was brilliant at learning magic so quickly.

  
Then she realized something.

  
Was she… **praising** him?

  
Heaven quickly derailed the train of thought. She couldn't let him know any of this. He already had a pretty big ego, albeit he is more willing to listen to others now.  
As well as being less of a sore loser.  
It was probably a good thing for her that he zoned out, instead of remembering with his damn photographic memory the game that she agreed to play with. To tell her such a big secret that even Master Wong didn't know, he would probably ask for a secret of equal value.

  
And she doesn't want anyone to know her big secret.

  
Heaven was snapped back into reality when she heard a loud scream coming from somewhere in the Sanctum. She jumped out of bed and reached for her scythe, old reflexes taking control.  
She ran out of the bedroom and to the main hall, the noise of her thudding feet against the cold wood loud in her ears. Facing the stairway, she tried to still her breathing in order to figure out where the screaming was coming from. It didn't take long to realize with fear that the screams were coming from Strange’s room.  
With adrenaline pumping through her exhausted body, she ran as quickly as she could to his room. Upon reaching, she threw the door open and saw…  
Nothing.

  
There were no enemies.

  
The Cloak was flying frantically over the bed, trying to wake up its dormant owner unsuccessfully while said owner tossed and turned, tying himself into the bed sheets.  
Heaven rolled her eyes. To be frightened by a nightmare that wasn't even hers.  
Gently leaning her scythe on the open door frame, she slowly strolled over to the bed, the cloak looking at her expectantly, and with strength that was sharpened with annoyance, began to shake Strange awake.  
The Cloak suddenly threw itself at her, wrapping around her arms and pulling her away from the Master’s tormented sleeping form.  
Heaven pulled against the Cloak, even more annoyed and confused at what was happening. The Cloak was pulling her back to the door, trying to throw her out, but with some more force and some flexibility, she squirmed out of its grip. She grabbed the magical fabric and threw it into the nearest capable furniture, which was, oddly, a wardrobe. Closing the door, she could hear the Cloak trying to break free, but with no success.  
Breathing out a quick sigh of relief, she walked back to the bed and began to shake him again.

  
“Wake up. I can't sleep with all your screaming.” She ordered the sleeping doctor.  
When he didn't wake up, she began to shake him harder, eventually using both hands and beginning to yell.  
But she stopped when he opened his eyes, and she saw nothing.

  
Not nothing, as if his eyes weren't there, but rather how his eyes looked empty, devoid of any consciousness or sentience.

  
“Blood! Burn! Pain!” He screamed. Heaven was so startled by his outburst that she screamed too and jumped back.

  
Strange took no notice and grabbed his face, using his fingernails to dig into his flesh and draw blood.  
Heaven rushed up and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away with what strength she had.

  
“Skewer! Crush! Over again!”

  
Strange, unfortunately, had more strength than her, despite his shakiness and began to claw at his throat, red liquid coating his pale skin.  
Heaven, with as much force as she could muster, pulled his arms down to his waist and quickly wrapped her arm around him to keep them by his side. Strange began to squirm and kick, attempting to escape her grip.

  
“Bind! Suffocating pain!”

  
_Was he still dreaming? If so, than what hellish dream is it to make him do this?_ Heaven thought, trying her best to keep her hold on him. But she could feel her grip begin to loosen, and his hands were reaching for his throat again to stop whatever imaginary torture his mind was putting him through.

  
Then, an idea popped into her head.

  
With as much breath as she could muster, she began to sing.

  
_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona_  
_Negro pero cariñoso_  
_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona_  
_Negro pero cariñoso_  
_Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona_  
_Picante pero sabroso_  
_Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona_  
_Picante pero sabroso_

  
Heaven could tell it was working, for he was beginning to relax with each verse.

  
_Ay de mí, llorona_  
_Llorona tú eres mi chunca_  
_Ay de mí llorona_  
_Llorona tú eres mi chunca_

  
His shaking hands fell back to his sides. Even the Cloak was beginning to calm down.  
  
_Dicen que no tengo duelo, llorona_  
_porque no me ven llorar_  
_Dicen que no tengo duelo, llorona_  
_porque no me ven llorar_  
_Hay muertos que no hacen ruido, llorona_  
_y es mas grande su penar_  
_Hay muertos que no hacen ruido, llorona_  
_y es mas grande su penar_

  
His head slowly fell onto her shoulder. She could feel and smell sweat mixed into his midnight black hair. She could see small stains soaked into this old band shirt that he was wearing. But she ignored the slight stench and continued to sing.

  
_Ay! de mi, llorona_  
_llorona de azul celeste_  
_Ay! de mi, llorona_  
_llorona de azul celeste_  
_y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona_  
_no dejare de quererte_  
_y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona_  
_no dejare de quererte_

  
His breathing was evening out, and she could feel his heartbeat slowing down back to its steady rhythm. With one final breath, she completed her song.

  
_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona_  
_Negro pero cariñoso_  
_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona_  
_Negro pero cariñoso_

  
“That's a beautiful song. What is it about?” Strange suddenly croaked out, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
Despite her being surprised by him being awake, she tried to retain her calm demeanor.

  
“It's about a woman who went insane because of her husband’s betrayal, and drowned her own children. But when she realized what she did, she tried to save them but only ended up drowning herself. Now she wanders the world looking for her lost children.”

  
“The song now seems a bit more morbid and depressing than it was before. It was in a different language. Spanish, I think. Where'd you learn it?”

  
“Before I went to Kamer-taj, I traveled. I learned that song when I went to Mexico, and a small family let me stay with them.”

  
Strange chuckled.

  
“Well, since you told me something about you, I'll tell you something about me. Did you know how I damaged my hands?”

  
“No.” She replied, willing to keep up his childish game if it helped soothe his mind.

  
“I wasn't driving properly. Not staying in the yellow lines, as well as not paying attention to the road. I hit another car, tumbled off the road, and the rest is history.”

  
“Hm.” Was all she said.

  
“After that, I traveled around the world, searching for a cure before going to Kamer-taj. Much like you. I guess that's one thing that makes us alike.”

  
And so they talked, more with Stephen talking and Heaven listening, until slowly, both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the la llorona song. I had to sing it for a play that my theatre group and I was performing (it's called Bocón), and I thought it was too pretty to not have in this.
> 
> Here's a link to the song on YouTube:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K9xT_hL24xs


	8. Chapter 8

Hiding in the shadows once again, the Shadowbodies rushed through the cities and towns, hoping to reach their home by sunrise.  
Well, **temporary** home. Their true home is Paradise. However their home was being kept from them by the Sorcerer Supreme lineage, with their accursed souls and ancient techniques.  
It was quite ironic to them, really. The one trying to keep them out of Paradise was their only way to get into Paradise.  
The group of Shadowbodies crawled across the walls of New York, their sharp claws leaving small white scratches on the brickwork. The strangely captivating scent of the Sorcerer Supreme was fading away, making them feel anger boil in their stomachs. But the stench of the strange woman, as well as her metal weapon that was ripened with smells, was growing fainter too, which made them feel relieved too.  
The group was broken from their hive-like thoughts when they heard a scream, and they turned to see a woman staring at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.  
They were not focusing on remaining invisible. Now another life had to be lost because of their carelessness.  
With one small leap and a flick of the wrist, one of them landed in front of the poor woman and used its claws to cut open the soft flesh of her neck. Red began to pour onto the sidewalk, turning the gray concrete a murky maroon. The sound of liquid splashing and a choking throat were not very pleasant noises, even to a monster. The woman fell to the ground with a noisy thud, clutching at her red and sticky neck in a fruitless attempt to stop the flow.  
The Shadowbody jumped back into the huddle that waited for their temporarily departed companion, leaving the woman in her suffering suffocation. Once all of them were accounted for, they continued on their journey, fortunately remembering to stay invisible.  
It did not take long for them to reach their temporary home. It was a well hidden use of an open portal to the mirror dimension, albeit it was hard to get to. Their leader was able to “convince” a Master, one that looked of Chinese origin and seemed to have little to no sense of humor, to kindly open a portal for them. What confused them was how this image of New York was already so twisted. They heard from the captive Masters that this part of the mirror dimension was used in a battle between The Ancient One and the Rogue Kaecilius in order to save two measly students.

So that was how she died.

How pathetic.

  
Inside the portal was an extremely twisted version of New York, with building turned into sculptures, cars driving in circles and perfectly shaped chunks of buildings and earth floating in the air.  
Using the chunks to their advantage, they leapt with surprising agility and coordination to the center of this mysterious world, the marble masterpiece that belonged to the real world’s elegant church. There, they waited until they saw it. The monsters quickly got into a kneeling position, not wanting to disrespect their leader.  
The leader itself was magnificently terrifying. It was slightly bigger than the others, with much longer claws to compliment its monstrous look. It had a few strands of hair that poked out of its scalp, all of them a sickening blonde or gray. It was missing a few teeth, as was evident by its gruesome smile. But what was so different about it were the two horns protruding from its shoulderblades, like some sort of deformed pair of wings, and the one shining silver eye, the left lid closed around an empty socket. The other, lesser Shadowbodies had to look away from his face, for although there was only one, the silver eye seemed to glow with an intensity that was almost as bright as this dimension’s sun.

  
_“So. Do you have any news of our predicament?”_ The leader asked. It had a raspy voice, one that was like thick fumes of smoke traveling in the air. The other Shadowbodies were… not so eager to answer back. For awhile they stood there, shifting from one withered foot to another, claws swaying side to side with the momentum.

  
_“Well?”_ The leader asked.

  
They were scared of answering, not because he would hurt them if they did not give a satisfactory one, but because it was so intimidating that they didn't want to. Like a child who had done something naughty, and the father was asking what he had done.

  
_“We know where our target lives…”_ one began.

  
_“Yes?”_

  
_“And he is stuck traveling through two areas…”_ another continued.

  
_“Yes?”_

  
_“But he has a guardian now. And she carries the dark metal as a weapon.”_ Another finished.

  
The leader did not say anything for a short time, just staring at its smaller kin.

  
_“Well, these things do happen. There is always a blockade stopping someone's path.”_ He told them.

  
The Shadowbodies were visibly relaxing, the breath they were holding let out in one simultaneous sigh. But they quickly sucked it back in when their leader began to talk again.

  
_“However, we cannot let this blockade stay for long. We are running out of time, children. Do you want to end like Mistress Katherine and Master Jamison? They were the first to go. We cannot let anymore leave in such a horrendous fashion.”_

  
The Shadowbodies quickly nodded along, remembering what happened to their poor companions. Even though it's been a few years, they were still pained by the memory of seeing their friends descend into the madness they were trying so hard to suppress.  
They were soon going to see it again when one of them, Master Philip, crumbled to the floor and began to scream a sound that would make a normal person claw out their ears in order to stop it.  
The other Shadowbodies quickly moved away from their unfortunate friend, looking at the Leader to stop it. The Leader, with one swift movement, sliced off the head of Philip, ending his screaming and suffering.

_  
“We must not let this happen to us again. The Ancient One was in hopes of waiting us out until we died. But we have been given an opportunity to save ourselves. We must take this chance, no matter what. We no longer have time. I may even use my Silver Eye magic in order to save all of you.”_

  
The Shadowbodies gasped, for they knew the dangers of the Silver Eyes. Filled with a new energy from their Leader’s sacrificial speech, they leapt back to the portal.  
Meanwhile the Leader stayed behind, sitting in a meditative posture. He subconsciously ran a withered hand over his closed lid.

_  
“If the stolen eye is near him, then I will have no trouble saving myself and my kin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for the readers before I don't have time.
> 
> So yeah, this'll be on hiatus for a month at MOST.


	9. Chapter 9

Strange could smell vanilla.

  
That was not a scent he expected to smell when he first woke up.

  
Not that he was complaining. He liked the smell of Vanilla. Especially when it was faint like this.  
So he breathed in as much as he could, taking in the scent and feeling the sweet milky aroma tingle in his nose.  
He attempted to turn over to lean closer to the smell, but he was stopped by something. He opened his eyes, having to close them again for a brief period due to the sharp light. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see that his head was resting in the crook of someone's neck. Heaven’s neck.  
Her head was resting atop of his, her athletic body curving into his. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his upper waist, and he noticed that his hand was resting lightly on her shoulder. He pulled back and tried to gently remove her hands, but he didn't know how much he underestimated her strength.

  
It turns out swinging a scythe takes more energy than one thinks.

  
So he just lied there for awhile. He knew of the sexuality behind the action of two people sharing a bed, but after having to do many surgeries on many women, he lost quite a bit of a sense of modesty for both genders.  
He also didn't want to wake her up, for he kept her up last night with his nightmares. He could imagine how much stress she was put through. He remembers Wong’s descriptions of his “fits” before they came up with the tactic of using one of the tonics in the ancient texts. A sleeping tonics that Wong would give him once every night. Despite Stephen’s attempts to persuade Wong to let him do it, the Librarian was convinced that Strange would attempt an overdose.  
He probably shouldn't have introduced him to all those John Green books. There was probably a better way to distract him while he stole the library books. Definitely better than teen drama.  
Heaven’s even breathing crawled across his hair and face. Her breath smelled of mint, which combined really well with her vanilla perfume, or whatever it was.  
He looked up at her, and he could see that her hair was not all the same color. There was one strand of gray hair hidden in her caramel brown.

  
Just like him.

  
Then he realized her eyepatch had slipped slightly in her sleep, showing the corner of her covered, possibly missing eye...  
But he could see something shining underneath.  
Slowly, he raised his hands towards her face, his shaking fingers reaching for the thin straps that wrapped around her head.

  
But, he also underestimated her alertness.

  
As soon as his fingers brushed against her cold skin, her hazel eye shot open and she leapt back, shrieking like she had been burned.  
Stephen's only response to this was to fall back and scream too, both people sitting on separate sides of the bed.  
Heaven looked like she was ready for a fight, her hands pulled into fists. But when she realized who it was and what happened, her hands fell down with an annoyed sigh.

  
“What the Hell was that scream for?!” Strange demanded her to answer.

  
Her cheeks began to grow redder.

  
“You're asking me?! You're the one that tried to take off my eyepatch! Invasion of privacy much?!”

  
“You had your arms around me! And you were in my room! That's an invasion of privacy!”

  
“You were attack-”

  
Heaven was stopped when someone else bolted into the room.

  
Another student, dressed in their silver garbs. At first their face was morphed into a look of fear, but it soon turned into a look of shock and anger.

  
It suddenly dawned on Stephen. He was found in his bedroom with a woman. A student no less.  
He prepared to say, “it's not what you think,” but Heaven beat him to it.

  
“This isn't what it looks like! You've got this all wrong!” She yelled.

  
The student, however, did not listen and, with determination in his eyes, ran back to (supposedly) the portal to Kamer-taj.

  
“No! Stop!” Heaven yelled, but it was no use. She slumped and fell to the ground, hands raking through her hair.  
Stephen didn't know how to react to this. He reached over to the other side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

  
“I'm sorry. I'll go fix this.” He said, trying to comfort her.

  
“You don't understand. Everyone will think I put you under a spell or something like that.”

  
“Why? Strange asked. If anything, he would be the one in trouble, thought to be taking advantage of the students.  
Heaven looked at him with an amused look, before resting her head in her hands.

  
“Let's say I don't have the best reputation.”

  
Strange was going to wake her what she meant, but Heaven quickly leapt up and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how in Iron Man that image of Tony Stark with his arms out to exclaim to the world "I'm the best." That's how I feel right now after exams.
> 
> I'll be trying to update as much as I can before my Christmas trip. It'll be about a week, so once again, don't worry. I plan on finishing this.
> 
> No matter how lost in the plot I am right now.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week, and the rest of the day went like every other day. Go to Kamer-taj, watch the students train, train himself, and guard the New York Sanctum.  
But today, he could feel more eyes on his back when he turned around, and hear more whispers when he was thought to be far enough.  
He ignored most of it, but what he was truly concerned about was how Heaven had practically disappeared from Kamer-taj and the New York Sanctum.  
Not that he was missing her or anything. He was actually glad to be rid of her stubborn presence for awhile. But in times like these, he needed to be aware of everyone’s presence.

  
He didn't want to lose anyone else.

  
And so the rest of the day went by quickly, with only a few students needing help with their studies. He was prepared to head back to the Sanctum when he heard a few muffled voices.  
Curious, but not wanting anyone to notice his investigation, he tapped his left shoulder lightly. A signal he had taught the Cloak that meant he was to go in astral form.  
And so he left. It was always a weird feeling, going into astral form. It felt like your body was falling asleep, getting the whole “pins and needles” sting when an arm or a leg has had their blood circulation cut off by being crossed or laid upon.  
Nevertheless, he ignored the feeling and began to float through the astral world, walls, floors, and other obstacles just empty air.  
Following the voices, it wasn't long until he found a group of students huddled around another student. At first glance it would look like they were just huddled and talking, but at closer inspection this would look like a bullying.

  
In fact it was.

  
The students were saying a few choice words to the one in the middle, with a few being bold enough to push her against the brick wall. Strange sighed in pity.

  
The caramel hair and eyepatch gave her away.

  
Heaven was standing as stiffly as she could, trying and failing to not stumble from the pushing. She wouldn't look at the other students when they threw the most absurd insults at her.

  
“I bet the cow is bewitching him, much like with the previous Supreme.” Said a buff student.

  
“Trying to make herself the best Sorcerer.” A lanky one replied.

  
“But she had to sleep in his bed in order to even get somewhere.”

  
“But who would sleep with her? Look at her, she has the face of a snake and a bitchy attitude to go with it.”

  
“She's definitely bewitching him. Using some spell from books she stole from Master Wong. I bet she slept with him too, in order to get those books.”

  
“This whore must know better if she wants to learn at Kamer-taj.”

  
“You must all know better if you want to learn at Kamer-taj.”

  
The students gasped as they turned and saw The Sorcerer Supreme’s astral body appear before them, floating menacingly and arms firmly crossed.

  
“If one is to learn, you must let your inner demons be stopped. From what I'm seeing, you're letting your inner demon of jealousy and assumption take over again.”

  
In truth, Strange was just babbling random sentences that popped in his head, in order to seem as mysterious as the Ancient One. And it seemed to work on everyone except for Wong and a few of the older Masters.  
The students bowed their heads in embarrassment, however Strange could see a few glares pass to Heaven, who ignored them and leaned against the wall.

  
“I know that one of you have begun to spread a rumor about me and student Heaven sharing a… nude communion, but I will say that it is completely false. I simply overslept and she came to make sure I was awake.”

  
That wasn't a good enough explanation, but that was all he could think of.

  
“Sorcerer Supreme, if what you say is true, then why was she there in the first place?” A small female student asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

  
“Because Master Strange launched a search for some of the missing Masters, I was one of the investigators, and I needed a place to sleep. Especially because my room was trashed.” Heaven spoke out, aiming her voice at some of the female students. Shoving her way through the small crowd, she walked underneath Strange’s floating form, trying her best to avoid any eye contact with him.  
Shortly after Heaven left, the group began to disperse and Strange left the astral plane and back into his body where he originally left it.  
Shaking his head, he was prepared to walk into the New York Sanctum, but what Heaven said crossed his mind.  
Did her room actually get trashed by other students? He turned around and began to walk back through the library. However, he did not need to walk far when the person he was looking for nearly bumped into him while walking around the corner.  
Heaven jumped back slightly, and Strange did as well with a slight adrenaline spike.

Silence.

  
“...Hello.”

  
“Hello.”

  
Silence.

  
“I’d… like to say thanks.” Heaven finally said, unable to look him in the eye.  
Strange was unable to look her in the eye as well, looking more at his scarred hands rather than at the student that was twiddling her thumbs in nervous embarrassment.

  
“Did they actually trash your room?” He finally asked.

  
“...Yes.”

  
“Why?”

  
“...I’ll tell you why they don’t like you if you tell me why others didn’t like you.”

  
Stephen raised an eyebrow. She wanted to play his little game? After seeming so annoyed by the childish idea?

  
Alright.

  
“I was incredibly arrogant, not even acknowledging my former girlfriend with a surgeon technique that we achieved together. So people found it hard to talk to me.”

  
Heaven seemed satisfied.

  
“I was asked by the Ancient One to join Kamer-taj, and I obliged. Than she personally began to train me. The other students grew jealous, and began a rumor by saying that I was bewitching her to teach me. Same with you, except the female students started another rumor, saying I’m getting another “benefit” from the Sorcerer Supreme.”

  
Stephen raised an eyebrow, folding his arms in curiosity.

  
“Really?”

  
“Really. They all have a teacher’s crush on you, they don’t like me, create a fantasy about both, and they get another reason to hate me and another way to take out all their anger.”

  
He chuckled at that last sentence.

  
“What makes you think they have a crush on me? Is it my devilishly handsome looks?”

  
A small smile grew on Heaven’s lips.

  
“Careful, Doctor. It sounds like you are letting one of your inner demons take over again.”

  
His face fell slightly, and Heaven couldn’t help but fail to stifle a giggle.

  
“You saw through that?” Disbelief was evident in his voice.

  
“Of course I did! Only those idiotic students would be impressed by that! I bet I could’ve done a better job with mysterious speech than you ever could.”

  
“Oh really? Prove it.” He said, realizing too late that he sounded like a bratty teenager.

  
Heaven quickly stopped chuckling and took a deep breath, doing the weird action, an exhale and swift movement of one hand, that actors and actresses do to calm themselves before a serious scene in a movie or play.

  
“Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.”

  
Strange had to admit, he was impressed. Those were definitely words of mystery and wisdom. For a few seconds, he was gawking.

  
“...You thought all of that off the top of your head?” He said in incredulous speech.

  
Now Heaven looked slightly embarrassed.

  
“...No. I stole those from my favorite author. Terry Pratchett, a Hat Full of Sky, book 32 out of 41 of the Discworld series.”

  
Strange smiled slyly.

  
“Knew it. It’s harder than it looks, see?” He said.

  
“All you need to do is read Terry Pratchett, and you don’t even need to try to sound mysterious. Just quote him, and you’re good.”

  
“Really? I might need to read some of this author’s books.”

  
He could see her face literally light up at the thought.

  
“Oh, you absolutely must! He is the greatest author in existence! There is a reason why he won the Carnegie medal AND received a knighthood! His writing style is just so amazing! His books make you laugh, but also think philosophically at the same time, keeping you up until three a.m., bleary eyed, desperate for sleep, but still thinking ‘just one more chapter.’”

  
Meanwhile, Strange was just watching her praise her favorite author. Her face seemed to literally glow with happiness, her smile filled with a secret joy that only a handful could ever achieve. The way she gestured with her hands showed her enthusiasm, and her gleaming eye showed the caring of such a small topic.  
She looked beautiful right then.

  
...no. He couldn't think that way. He only met her a week ago. She was just another student, albeit he was told by other Masters that she was a talented one when it came to magic weapons.  
Nevertheless, he didn’t want to stop her, but eventually she ran out of words to describe this renowned author, and he needed to contribute to this conversation.

  
“Alright, I’ll read this author.”

  
Heaven sighed in relief. But after that, another silence ensued.

  
“Anyway, thanks. I guess I’ll go back to my room.”

  
Then, Strange realised why he decided to come back.

  
“Wait! I came here to ask if it was alright with you if you stay at the New York Sanctum for awhile longer. I mean, it’s easier to have two Sorcerers there instead of just one, and your room is still ruined, correct?”

  
Heaven thought about it, constantly looking to the left in thought.

  
“Sure, I’ll go to your little sleepover.”

  
And with that, she walked past him to the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I love Terry Pratchett.


	11. Chapter 11

Heaven woke up in a more comfortable bed.  
More comfortable than her bed at Kamer-taj, at least.  
She stretched, hearing her bones pop and her muscles strain under being stuck in the same position for so long. She always liked that feeling. At first it hurt, but then the weird sooth that came afterwards. Like when something feels too hot, but your skin gets used to it the next second.  
Crawling out of bed, she walked lazily to the bathroom, the feeling of filth clinging onto her skin like a monkey. She was only ever here twice, so it took a lot of stumbling around the Sanctum half-asleep until she came across a rather large lavatory, with tiles for flooring instead of wood.

  
Heaven wondered how Strange kept this place clean most of the time.

  
Starting the water in the glass shower, she began to peel off her filthy night clothes, reminding herself that they needed to be washed later. Seeing herself in the mirror, she looked her body up and down trying to avoid the scar on her chest. But it was one that would naturally draw someone’s eyes to it if they saw it.  
With a cold hand she traced the red skin on white, from the tip of her right shoulder to just above her left breast. No matter what healing she went through, it wouldn’t disappear.   
So she had to live with it.

  
The water felt hot against her cold body, burning her toes and fingers. But she ignored it as she looked through Strange’s assortment of shampoo, finding one that smelled strongly of tea leaves and pouring an absurd amount of it into her palm. She could feel the oil in her hair collect in the suds and pour down her back into the drain. Next she washed her skin, which took longer, but felt so much more relaxing.

  
She realized that she left her eyepatch on again. Oh well. It’ll dry.

  
She didn’t know how long she was showering, but when she stopped the water and stepped out of the linoleum shower, steam was everywhere. It was quite hard to navigate through the room, so she waited until some of the steam had cleared up before walking around.

  
The bathroom was quite big. And the fan that was blowing away the steam unsuccessfully was very loud.

  
Probably why she didn’t hear him until he was much closer.

  
Unsuccessfully searching through the drawers for towels, she didn’t notice him until she saw another figure in the thick steam. Instinctively she screamed and jumped back, and the other figure let out their own scream and jumped back as well. The steam was a bit clearer, so she could notice that the figure was male, and it only took her mind a few seconds to put two and two together to turn her back to the Sorcerer Supreme and try and cover herself with her arms.

  
Strange closed his eyes, his hands coming up to cover her form.

  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize that you were in here. I’m so sorry.” Strange rambled on.

  
Heaven remained silent, glaring at him with a look that could make even Dormammu tremble in fear.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Heaven could see the Cloak run in, after hearing its Master’s scream, and wrapped itself around her head. She grabbed at it, trying to get it off, but it held on as tightly as it could. Until it realized what was actually happening, and quickly floated in front of her, spreading as far as it could go to hide her nude figure.

Heaven was thankful that it tried to cover her up, albeit it tried to choke her only a few moments ago.

  
“I'm so sorry-”

  
“Get out.”   
Her tone was very sinister.

  
Strange ran out as fast as he could, with the Cloak following in slight fear of the small student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more fun writing this than one would think. :)


	12. Chapter 12

There has been silence between the two in the last two weeks.

  
Ever since that incident.

  
Today, like the others, was kept in silence between them, neither one wanting to talk to each other in fear that the topic might be brought up and both would fall into a fit of embarrassment.  
Strange especially didn't want to bring it up. Not just for dignity issues, but also because he saw that she had many secrets.

  
Like the scars that lacerates her pale skin.

  
She had many of them, faded and pink. Especially one on her chest, stretching across the entire width of her body.   
But he couldn't ask her of them, because that meant he was looking at her with intent. Especially the most obvious one, because that meant he was looking **there**.

  
Despite his ignorance of sexual actions, Heaven was more likely to take notice.

  
So he remained silent, avoiding her for most of the day and focusing on him teaching the students.  
The day actually went by really quick for him. Teach the students, avoid Heaven, study magic by himself, and discuss with the other Masters how this Shadowbody problem must be dealt with.   
But the meeting itself dragged on, with him having to calm down the Masters that say they should attack them with full force and the other Masters that say they should wait out for a solution. Either way, they all agreed that Strange was not allowed to leave the old Sanctum’s or participate in the battle due to him being the very target that the Shadowbodies are hunting.   
And so he just sat there, listening to the two sides and reasoning with both, until they ended up back at where they started two weeks ago, with no strategy on how to end this.  
He joined the meeting at around noon, and when he left the meeting place it was night. He felt far more tired than he should be. So tired that he just dragged on, his head empty of all thoughts and direction.  
He was brought back to his senses when he felt something hard knock against his shoulders, and he turned to see Master Colin panting and looking at him with shocked, almost panicked eyes.

  
“Doctor Strange, it's an emergency.”

  
Those words were enough to fully awaken him.

  
“What?”

  
“There has been a supernatural murder in the normal world.”

  
“What happened?”

  
“They have found a woman dead by a cut to the throat.”

  
“How is that supernatural?”

  
“The cut was similar to one of a lion’s”

  
“And?”

  
“This was in New York, and the cut was much too accurate to belong to a wild animal.”

  
Strange needed no further explanation.

  
“Tell the other Masters I'm heading out to New York tomorrow.”

  
But Colin quickly grabbed his arm.

  
“But, you aren't allowed outside of the old Sanctums due to the threat.”

  
“And who is to order the Sorcerer Supreme?”

  
That was enough to make Colin slowly let go, but not enough to make him keep quiet.

  
“At least take the dark blade with you, since it is the only thing that can harm them.”

  
Strange pondered that thought for awhile. What Master Colin said was true, but then that meant he would have to go and coerce Heaven into letting him borrow it. And they have not been on good terms lately.

  
...Caution won over reason.

  
“Fine. I'll go and talk with the blade’s owner in order to use it. But, if the owner will not let me use it, I'll go tomorrow either way.”


	13. Chapter 13

Heaven hadn't been back to the New York Sanctum in the last two weeks. Strange assumed that she went back to her Kamer-Taj room, going back to being a student instead of a Sanctum Keeper.

 

Must be a new record. Someone quitting their job 10 hours after getting said job.

 

Derailing that train of thought, he searched for her room in the corridor that held the students housing. He was taught a secret by Wong, that these doors were cast with a magic spell, and if one was to place their hand in the center, the door would whisper the name of the current resident. At first Strange thought that Wong was only pulling his leg, like with the whole Bloody Mary trick (which he soon found out that the horror tease was an actual danger to society), but as he brushed his fingers against the smooth wood, he could hear whispers of names in his head.

 

_Marley,_

_Isaac,_

_Juliette,_

_Madelyn,_

_Jhon,_

And so forth. So he walked, only the noise of his hand running on wood and the slightly haunting voices of the doors echoing in his mind.

 

 _Heaven_.

 

He was a far way down the hallway when he finally had that name placed into his thoughts. Molding his hand into a loose fist, he rapped his knuckles three times on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked another three times and waited. No answer.

 

“Heaven? Are you in there?’ Stephen asked, raising his voice slightly in order for her to hear through the thick wood.

 

No answer. He knocked again. Yet again no answer. He tried the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

 

Well, he was the Sorcerer Supreme. He had access to anywhere.

Opening the door, he stepped into her room, and was disappointed as well as relieved to find that she was not there.

 

Her room was messy, but not in a normal way. Instead of piles of clothes, paper, and more stuff that one would expect in anyone's bedroom, She had stacks upon stacks of novels, documents, short stories, textbooks, biographies, autobiographies, poetry books and more in many languages that he did and did not recognize. Had it not been for the small size of the room, he would've thought that she had more books than the New York Library. On the small desk left in every room, he saw a multitude of books, all a faded version of a color from the rainbow, and all with the same author’s name. Picking one up, he read the title “Wyrd Sisters,” written by none other than the apparently famous Terry Pratchett.

A small grin pulled at one of the corners of his mouth, a small chortle tickling his throat. But he quickly placed the book back, noticing his invasion of privacy and turning to leave the room, had it not been for another whisper caressing the corners of his mind.

 

“ _Hello.”_

 

This was not the voice of a human, he could tell by the fact that he heard it, but only his mind and not through his ears, like when you think about someone, and you imagine their voice when they speak. And he could tell that it was not the voice of the magic door, for while the door had a breathy, tired, slightly curious voice, this one knocking around in his head was much more serious and awake.

 

Much more...dark.

 

“ _Hello.”_ Strange heard again in his head, the voice more urgent to get his attention. Strange turned around, hoping to find something that would give off such a dark voice, but only seeing the small sea of books and messily made bed.

 

A bed with a lump in the covers.

 

He felt his shaking hands rise towards the mattress, pointing at the lump. He felt one foot take a step, then another...

...but he shouldn't look there. This was an invasion of privacy. He had to leave. He turned to walk out again, wanting to leave this entire thing out of his head and to rest up for his investigation tomorrow.

 

_“...Don't leave.”_

 

The voice was pleading now, wanting Stephen to stay.

 

But it was more than pleading that made Stephen change his mind. Something hidden in the voice that exuded power and charisma that he felt like he must obey.

 

Against his better judgement, Strange found himself turning back around and walking towards the bed. His mind was saying to turn back and forget this, but the voice was so...intriguing. It pulled at your very soul and beckoned you forward.

His shaking hands grabbed the sheets that were sloppily placed to make the bed look neater, and, to avoid second thoughts, he pulled them back as quickly as he could.

 

In the bed was… the Dark Weapon.

 

Stephen felt confused, as well as concerned. Did Heaven sleep with her weapon? That is… odd. But, this was where the voice was coming from, yet there was only the weapon.

 

_“I am much like your fabric friend who sleeps on your shoulders. I may not have a heartbeat, yet I am very much alive.”_

 

Strange was taken aback. The weapon was talking to him.

But he realized that the weapon was correct. The Cloak was being oddly calm, not moving an inch. Was it because it needed to sleep, like every other living being, or that the atmosphere in the room was making it feel weak?

 

_“No need for concern. I can tell you that she's quite alright. She's just tired. We all need to sleep… except for me. Since I was created from the Dark Dimension, I do not have the needs of the Humanic dimensions, so I don't sleep, dream...or rust.”_

 

Strange was concerned about his sanity...he was talking to a weapon, and apparently his Cloak was female. But, nevertheless, he found what he came for. He reached for the mysterious dark weapon, his scarred hands clasping around the white wood. He realized that the wood was a lot like the bark of a yew tree, but much smoother and more clear. Must be a plant native to its dimension. As well as the metal. It was named Dark Metal in the information of the Shadowbodies.

 

“ _I must admit, your hands are not as gentle as my mistress’. Too...Shaky. But I can tell from what little your inner mind shows me, that you used to be a magnificent modern healer. Yes… one that could heal injuries that were thought to be incurable. You are an amazing man.”_

 

“Don't tell me this. I gave up my arrogance a long time ago.”

 

“ _Alright. But, I can tell you need me for something, and as much as I would like to help you, I need to know you first. Who are you? My mistress would never tell me. She would always talk to you, look at you and be around you, however I can only hear through her when we connect. 'Tis a sad existence, to have to use another to merely live.”_

 

Strange was getting bored of the conversation, and he realized that he needed to find Heaven in order to borrow the weapon. Despite his rank, he was no meager thief. He let go of the handle, hoping that the weapon would fall back harmlessly on the bed… but it did not fall back, but rather floated.

Instantly knowing something was wrong, Strange turned to run, but he felt something metallic and hot wrap around his throat.

The extension chain of the weapon.

But unlike the chain the Heaven had created with her magic, this chain was made of something foul and dark enough to harm him. 

He grabbed at the chain and began to pull, wondering how the weapon was able to do this in the first place, and why the Cloak was so submissive to this act of harm.

The weapon, ignoring its captives attempts at escape, turned its metal head to face him, almost like a human, and rested its sharp tip near Stephen's eye. Slowly, it began to drag down, leaving one long scar from the corner of Stephen's eye down to his jaw. The wound burned, much like the chains.

 

_“...'Tis a sad existence, to have to use another like a puppet, but an existence all the same. Now, if you don't mind, I need you to let me in.”_

  
The last thing Stephen remembered was pain bursting into his head, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please tell me the Assassins Creed movie was not as bad as people are saying it is. I thought it was a good movie (although there were still some things they could've fixed). Michael Fassbender was AWESOME though.
> 
> I'm leaving for my Christmas trip in one hour, so this'll be the last update for a week. Sorry!
> 
> AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	14. Chapter 14

Heaven can't remember what happened. One minute she was practicing the spell for spirit summoning, the next she heard a crash, as well as many screams.   
Instincts taking over, she ran to her room, the need for her weapon in her hands strong. But she was shocked to find that bodies, many wounded and bleeding out, were lying in the hallway and student rooms. They all had at least one cut and one puncture near organs that were considered vital. She would've checked for a pulse, but she didn't have time. She needed to get her weapon. So, jumping over the other students, she ran as quickly as she could to her room to find…that the weapon was gone.  
Her room was literally destroyed. Every book she had collected in her lifetime was burned or ripped, scattered across the burned floor.  
And her bed...was empty.  
As soon as she pieced together what was happening, more screams broke out from an unknown area. She ran again, with slight relief as some of the bodies groaned when she nudged them.  
Heaven didn't need to know where she was going. She just had to follow the destruction.  
She didn't know how she got to the weapons training area, all she could tell was that that's where her trail was leading her. And what her trail led her to was something unexpected.  
What she saw was Master Strange, obvious by the long red cape, use her weapon to stab a fellow Master through the abdomen.   
The Master looked in horror as Strange gripped the handle and ripped the blade out. The sound that followed, excluding the screaming, resembled the noise of a bug being crushed under a foot.   
The now dead Master fell to the ground, his body bouncing twice once it made impact with the cobblestone floor. The snapping of bones could be heard as well.   
There was no blood on the blade. In fact it looked like it had sharpened and looked more refined.   
And it was the blade itself that looked around the area, searching for more victims to fall to it. And when it rested its nonexistent eyes on Heaven, it let out a metal hiss.  
Strange slowly turned around, but he was walking unusually. He had a stumble in his step, one time almost falling over, like a puppet on strings.  
It didn't take long for Heaven to realize that he really was a puppet.  
Instead of seeing those angelic blue eyes look at her, she saw eyes that were rolled into his head, the red veins distinct against the sclera. His mouth was hanging open, making his cheeks look hollow and his tongue loll out like a heated dog. His body was slumped over, his back hunched and his legs bent like he was sleepwalking. And his scarred hands were clasped tightly around the dark weapon that was still hissing at her.  
Strange’s mouth closed and formed into a smile. Not the mischievous one that he has been giving her during the three weeks that they've known each other, but one that reached the corner of each cheek, showing off all teeth in a maniacal way.

  
“ _So, my jailor has arrived. How long has it been since you've heard me speak with another's voice?_ ”

  
The voice that came from Strange’s mouth sounded like him, but you could also hear a second, much darker and more sinister voice laced within his.

  
One that didn't belong in this world.

  
Heaven prepared herself for a fight, her feet planted into the ground and her arms raised to protect her chest and throat.

  
“Not long enough. I need you to let go of Master Strange. Now.” She ordered.

  
Strange laughed a laugh that was short and quiet, but echoed throughout the area. It would've sent shivers down Heaven’s spine had she not heard that laugh so many times in her head already.

  
“ _Why...would I do that? This man has such power. More than you, which I thought was impossible. I mean, you're powerful, but this man is GODLIKE. And he has been touched by Dormammu and the Dark dimension, so he is much easier to control than you were when you first held me._ ”

  
Heaven was shaken by what the weapon had said through Strange. But nevertheless, she focused on the task, and bit her hand until it drew out blood.   
The scythe, realizing what she was doing, had extended into its flail form and launched itself at her, the blade still hissing at her.  
She leapt out of the way, hearing the blade cut into the ground and pull up cobblestone. She could hear the blade following her, and so she had to keep running, leaping or ducking when the blade caught up to her.  
So far she had no way to get close, the weapon was being clever and making sure she stayed as far away from it and its puppet as possible so she couldn't perform the spell. No matter how close she tried to get, the weapon blade would trail after her until she had to move back again to stretch the chain to the point where it couldn't chase her.   
So, getting as close as she dared, she planted her feet into the ground and waited for the scythe blade to fly at her. 

Wait…

  
Wait…

  
Not too soon…

  
Wait…

  
...Perfect!

  
Heaven suddenly leaned to the side, the blade flying past her ear and neck that would be considered too close for comfort. With a quick reflex fueled with adrenaline, she caught the chain of the blade in her non-bleeding hand. She winced at the pain, smelling her flesh begin to burn up and the sound of sizzling infesting her ears. But she ignored it and began to pull at the chain, drawing herself closer to Strange. The weapon tried to squirm out of her grip, irritating the new burns on her hand, but she ignored it as best she could and kept on pulling herself until she was only a step away from Strange.   
Strange tried to take a step back, but the weapon was used to using her body, so he ended up stumbling back and falling down. Heaven took this opportunity, and quickly let go of the chain. Then, with skill that could only come from experience, she used the blood dripping from her hand and painted a simple eye on Strange's forehead. She heard the metal hiss of the blade come to a stop and clatter to the ground as Strange's eyes returned to normal and he stiffened slightly. He began to fall back, but Heaven reached out and grabbed his shoulders, putting him down gently.  
He looked at Heaven, fear dancing in his eyes before he fell into unconsciousness.

  
“ _Damn you. All I want is to carry out my Master’s wish._ ” Heaven heard the weapon say, this time from itself and not Strange's mouth. With regret, she grabbed the weapon and willed for the chain to retract, so it became a scythe again.

  
“I am your master.”

  
“ _No. My master is the great Dormammu. You and that filthy witch friend of yours stole me from my Master._ ”

  
Heaven ignored the weapons monologue, knowing the words all too well. And the truth that rang in them.  
She placed a hand on Strange’s forehead, and felt past the thick sheet of sweat that he was burning with fever.  
Placing the weapon in the holster on her back, she tried her best to lift up the injured Master, but he was much heavier than she was.  
Suddenly, the Cloak woke up from its unusual slumber, and gently lifted Strange off the ground and into the air.  
With the aid of the magical fabric, Heaven led Strange to the other survivors of this catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> I just want to say thanks for all the kudos and how this story has grown. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Also, the eye Heaven painted is a symbol from mythology that would vanish evil and darkness. I think it was Greek.


	15. Chapter 15

Strange was floating in darkness. That was all he could tell. There was only darkness, nothing else.

At least, until he sensed someone else near him. At first it was a faint presence, but slowly it grew more powerful as whatever time existed here passed.

He looked around, hoping to find whatever was giving the feeling of someone else being there, but he couldn't see anything. He could only see himself.

 

_ “Strange?”  _ A voice echoed in the distance. Somewhere...behind him.

He turned around, but there was no one there.

 

_ “Strange, is that you?” _

 

There was that voice again. Behind him. But when he turned around, there was still no one there. 

 

“ _ Strange?” _

 

And the process continued, with him turning around to find the voice and seeing nothing. It wasn't long until the voices began to overlap each other, repeating his name over and over again.

Stephen covered his ears, trying to drown out the noise, but it didn't help at all. If anything it made the voices louder.

He can't remember when he began to scream, all he knew was that he was.

 

Then, suddenly, the voices stopped. And a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

 

Stephen spun around and saw...Heaven. 

 

Her hair was resting on her shoulders in waves, flowing with every breath she took. Her hazel eye seemed like it was glowing in the darkness that surrounded them.

Instead of wearing the garments of Kamer-Taj, she wore a simple black dress, one that had sleeves that traveled down to her elbow and covered her knees, yet hugged every curve in her body perfectly. She wore a simple black eyepatch to match, and she seemed to be wearing some form of makeup.

 

She looked like she was ready for a funeral. 

 

Nevertheless, Strange hugged her, glad for the company of someone he knew. She wrapped her arms around him gently, like she was afraid of breaking him.

 

“Heaven please help me. I don't know what the hell is going on. There was your weapon, then it attacked me, then everything went blurry, and you saved me, and now we're here and…” 

 

Strange couldn't continue his sentence before he burst into tears. Heaven didn't say anything and continued to hug him, her grip tightening.

Strange breathed in deeply, hoping to find that familiar scent of vanilla…

 

...and smelled decay.

 

He pushed her back, nausea running through his body.

 

This wasn't Heaven.

 

“ _ Strange? What's wrong? It's me.” _ The fake said, looking almost hurt by his reaction.

 

“You're not her. What are you?!” Stephen yelled at her.

The fake continued to look hurt, holding its arms out to him, but when it realized it was pointless, it's arms fell back to its side and it let out a huff of frustration. 

 

“ _ You're not as easy to fool. I can see why she has a certain fondness over you.” _

 

“Who are you?!”

 

“ _ Me, I'm your guest.” _

 

Strange was confused. 

 

“W-where are we?”

 

“ _...Your mind.” _

 

As the fake spoke, the voice turned from one that sounded like Heaven’s to the sinister metallic voice that lured Strange to pick up the dark weapon in the first place. But it still stayed in the form of Heaven.

 

“ _ Of course, you didn't hold me as long as your partner did, so I won't be able to stay in your conscious for long. But that doesn't mean that I can't stay hidden in your subconscious and have fun.” _

 

“What're you talking about?”

 

_ “See, as you can guess because you're so smart, I'm the dark weapon. If someone were to pick me up and let me take over, I merge with their conscious and become a part of their mind. The more we merge, the longer I'll be in you head. Especially if it goes untreated. Since you merged with me only once, you don't have to worry about it as long as my Slaver takes care of you.” _

 

Strange didn't know how to react to this. The weapon was in his head? Was this some sort of curse Dormammu put on the weapon to spite the humans? Or was this him just going mad from his nightmares?

 

“Get out.” He ordered...whatever it was.

 

The weapon looked curious, placing a finger on its lips. The gesture looked so innocent with Heaven’s body and face, but Strange could see in it's one eye the creatures anger at being told by a mere human. And something else, a plan, was brewing in its twisted head.

 

_ “But don't you want to know who I am?” _

 

“No.”

 

_ “Let me rephrase that. Don't you want to know who she is?” _

 

“Who?”

 

“ _ Heaven, of course _ .”

 

“I already know who she is. She was a traveler until she came to Kamer-taj, where she trained with the Ancient One to master you.”

 

The weapon pretended like it was listening, nodding and humming “mm-hm” whenever Strange took a breath. 

 

“ _ And? What about why she was chosen to keep me prisoner? Why was she traveling? What was her past? Why does she have only one eye?” _

 

Strange opened his mouth to answer, but closed it back when he realized that he really did know nothing about Heaven. She would give facts about herself if they were meaningless, like who her favorite author was, but avoided the only question he asked her that was about her past.

 

_ “Oh, the list could go on and on about what you don't know about her. I know. It's disappointing.’ _

_ ‘But, if you want, I can show you. I've been in her head so many times, she can't hide anything from me.” _ The weapon said, walking closer to Strange and resting her hand on his shoulder.

Strange was tempted, he had to admit. Much like what the Ancient One said, he's constantly tried to figure out any and all secrets. And here was a secret he wanted to learn presenting itself openly.

 

But...he couldn't.

 

“No. Unlike you, I respect other people's wishes and don't put my nose in other people's business.”

 

The weapon seemed...bored.

 

“ _ They all say that, and eventually they all break. I can just force you, but I think I'll wait. Wait until you get...closer.” _

 

The weapons hand began to trace up his arm, leaving small little shivers where it's hand touched. Its cold hand barely touched his cheek, caressing with her fingers. 

Then, unexpectedly, the weapon leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't one of those passionate kisses, with heat and passion hidden in the gesture, just a simple, long kiss that exuded innocence and care.

 

Like the one Christine gave him.

 

Strange didn't know how to react. He should've pushed it away, because this was something that made him kill fellow friends. And it looked like Heaven. That was reason enough. But he felt a slight bit of...enjoyment. He could've sworn he felt a slight pang of regret when she...it stopped.

 

“ _ Yes, there is something down there. Some form of emotion. I just need to make sure it awakens properly. Now, time for you to wake up.” _

 

Suddenly Stephen felt a pain explode in his head, and the blackness turned a piercing white. The last thing he heard was the weapon speaking to itself.

 

_ “This will be a fun game.” _


	16. Chapter 16

Heaven was asleep.

Well, not really. More like half asleep.

No… she was fully awake.

Ever since Strange had fallen into a coma, she had literally been unable to sleep. Not just the fact that the man she was supposed to protect was in the danger of dying, but because the weapon’s spirit form was no longer in her head when she was asleep. That sent off all kinds of signals inside her head. If the weapon wasn't in her head lamenting about its separation from the Dark dimension and how Heaven was keeping it prisoner, that meant it was in someone else's. And she didn't need to think hard to know that it was inside Strange's head, keeping him trapped in the coma. She had gotten so used to falling asleep with the weapon's voice that it was now impossible for her to sleep without the voice wailing in her head. So now, for sleep she just stared off into space until she was lost in a daydream, her mind collecting what little rest it could get.  
And it wasn't that she wasn't concerned about Strange. She was actually very worried about the Sorcerer Supreme. Everyone was.  
The other Masters have already held the funeral for the ones who dies in the attack. Fortunately the casualties were a minimum. About three or so. Heaven didn't know because she didn't go. While everyone else was mourning over their loss, Heaven remained by Strange, making sure that the spirit of the weapon didn't possess his body again. And she was assigned by the Ancient One herself to protect him. She would fulfill that role. She couldn't fail like she almost did.

...But no one told her it that it would be so BORING.

Her entire day consisted of staying in the same room, watching the Sorcerer Supreme sleep and only leaving to go to the bathroom, eat and change clothes. She didn't even bother to find a source of entertainment other than practicing spells and training to stay in shape. But she couldn't even do that much because of the size of the room.

So she just sat and daydreamed.

And she was doing so when Strange arched forward with a gasp for air.

Her first reaction was to scream, grab the scythe and prepare for whatever was about to attack her, but when she realised that she was perfectly safe, she dropped the weapon and looked at Strange in shock. When she realized what had happened, she dropped the scythe with a clatter and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Strange let out an oof, unmoving and not knowing how to act to this. He took in a deep breath through his nose…

...and smelled vanilla.

It seemed to Heaven that Strange had suddenly let down a guard he has kept up, because he hugged her back.

Very tightly.

“Strange, let go please.” Heaven managed to choke out from his suffocating grip.  
But Strange didn't listen, holding onto her and somehow tightening his grip. Heaven was surprised that she didn’t hear any bones breaking.

 _Since when was he this strong?_ Heaven thought. Was this a side effect of using the weapon? And if so, why had this supposed side not happened to her? Was it the weapon’s choice?

The sound of her bones popping from the force of Strange’s hug brought her back to reality.

“Strange. PLEASE.” She coughed.

Strange, finally realising what he was doing, quickly let go of Heaven, his arms sticking to his sides.  
Heaven gasped for air, her face red from the blood rush.

“S-sorry.” Strange said, his arms now by his side, although he still had the need to touch someone else after being trapped in the recesses of his mind.  
After gaining her breath back, she quickly told Strange that it was alright, and leaned over the ground to pick up the weapon.  
Strange, upon seeing the weapon, recoiled in fear and disgust.

“ _What's wrong? I thought we were friends. We spent so much time together, after all.”_

Strange held his head in his hands, his trembling fingers pulling at the dark locks.  
Heaven placed the weapon in her back and put her hands on his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

“Strange, what's wrong?” Concern, as well as a hint of fear was in her tone.  
Strange looked at her, about to tell her that he heard the accursed weapons voice in his head-

...what was he going to tell her?

“I, I don't know.”

Heaven, realizing what was happening, sighed in despair and gently placed her hand on his forehead. She was surprised that he was burning so much, but that might be because her hands were always so damn cold.

“It’s the weapon playing with your mind. It’ll make you forget things, react with more anger, pass out at random times, talk to you in your head, see things, etc. Don’t worry, it happened to me when I first used the weapon.”

“Well...when does it stop?” Strange asked.

Heaven looked away from him, her eyes darting to everything in the room but him. She mumbled something incomprehensible.

“Heaven?”

“...It doesn’t stop.”

It took more than a moment for Strange to process this. It took so much time for him to comprehend that Heaven could tell he was about to freak out. She needed to tell him something reassuring, and quickly.

“But, it is healable. The Ancient One used to help me with the effects of using the weapon via a secret healing process that only she knew. Since I had to do it so many times, I’m pretty sure I can do it for you.”

“Well then, do it!” Strange forcefully asked, holding his hands out to the slightly scared student for her to grab and send a healing pulse through physical contact, or anything. He didn’t know how it worked, he just needed a way to heal so he can get back to his research, practice, and to find a way to stop these damn Shadowbodies.

“Unfortunately I’m not as powerful as the Ancient One, so I can’t do it instantaneously.”

Hearing those words brought Strange’s spirit down significantly, he lowered his arms in defeat, looking down at his lap and feeling his throat begin to ache from unwanted sobs.

“But I can do it gradually. I’ll need you to visit me once a week for as long as it takes. Don’t miss a single meeting with me, or the whole process might be destroyed and we have to start from scratch.”

Strange chuckled. “First you were my student, then you were my guardian, and now you’re my doctor.”

“Yes, I’m the doctor, and you’re the one with the degree for all of that.” Heaven joked, trying to lift the mood slightly. It seemed to work, because Strange chuckled again. For now, there was a relaxing moment between the two.  
Meanwhile, in the back of the two Sorcerer’s minds, there was a dark spirit that laughed to itself with glee.

“ _This game will be easier than I thought. Just you wait captor. I will be free soon, and you'll be too broken to stop me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not been able to update as of lately.
> 
> And I just want to say real quickly to those that are reading this story. I am going to be setting a schedule for these updates. At least once every month. At the beginning of February this schedule will begin.
> 
> Also, who loved The Passengers? I really liked it. Chriss Pratt and Jennifer Lawrence were GREAT together in the   
> sci-fi romance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooohhhhhhh my god I'm so glad to be writing this again!

The rest of the week was chaos for the now awake sorcerer. Many fellow Masters had to check on the health of the Sorcerer Supreme in order to make sure that he was in perfect condition.

Needless to say, he was just fine.

However, his mental health was dropping each day, and only he and Heaven knew why. Constantly he would see images of his old friends, such as Wong, Mordo, Christine, or even the Ancient One, al of them either in anger over his actions, or with a sword in their chest or some other fatal injury, looking at him with fear and asking him why he didn't help them.   
Other times Stephen would just pass out with no reason. Usually during his studies. One minute he would be reading about the gravity changes in certain dimensions, then he'd be on the floor, sometimes with the Cloak or someone trying to shake him awake. Usually Heaven.  
And speaking of the young student, the weapon uses her as a way to toy with his mind as well. But unlike most of his friends that were dead and blaming him, the weapon was making Stephen see more...provocative images of Heaven.   
Fortunately he would be alone when the weapon gave him these images, but nevertheless, they would still make him uncomfortable. Mostly the image would walk up and drag her hands across his back and chest, sometimes slipping her hands into his clothing. But a few times the weapon would make the image wear less clothing than was considered modest.  
He would obviously look the other way, but that's when the image would begin to whisper things in his ear that he would rather not want to hear.

He would have a hard time looking at Heaven for awhile.

Heaven, whilst not knowing what he was seeing, could relate to what he was going through. Many times before she had properly mastered the weapon, it would send images and words through her head, and make her pass out as well. But usually it was more cruel to her, due to her keeping it as a “prisoner,” making her pass out in front of others and making her lash out more at fellow students when they insulted her. She would see images of old friends and family, and the weapon would make them attack her.   
Now, after many years of using it, she only hears the weapons dark metallic voice echo in her head, although it might occasionally send an image through her guard.  
Heaven was currently seeing an image of Doctor Strange as she was thinking about her past experiences, the weapon using her distracted thoughts as an opportunity to slip through.

“ _Hello, Captor._ ” It said, attempting to give the same smile as Strange, but failing and giving a grimace instead. Heaven, of course, ignored it and looked away, focusing instead on one of the surviving books from her room. One of the few surviving complete bibles of Dante. Fortunately that wasn't burned.

“ _You know you can sell that for an incredible amount of money.”_

Heaven ignored the fake Strange’s comment and instead said “you know how long it took to collect those books?”

“ _Yes, it took many years. Or, not really years. More like de-_ ”

The image was cut short when Heaven slammed the book shut and used the flat cover to run it through the image. The image, of course, did not disappear or react to getting hit. It did, however, stop it from finishing its sentence.

“I know you and I don't like each other, but we do have agreements. And you almost broke one of them.” She growled at the image. The fake Strange just looked at her with a look of disapproval, trying to take advantage of the form it was currently in. It didn't work. Had it been the real Strange, however, Heaven would be feeling really guilty.   
The rest of that day went on as such, with both sorcerers ignoring the new/old presence in their head as best they could, the less experienced one failing to do so. At the time when Heaven said to meet her for the treatment, Strange was more than glad to see her there at the New York Sanctum waiting for him.  
Heaven ignored the fact that he was late, and sat down on a red mat that she had placed there. Surrounding here were a number of candles, each giving off a distinct scent that, whether good or bad, made Strange relax.

“What are the candles for?” He asked.

“They are to help relax your mind. I can't help if you have your mental defenses up and blocking anything from entering.”

“And the mat?”

“Because the floor is really uncomfortable, now let’s start.”

Strange obeyed, sitting on the cushiony fabric. The Cloak left his shoulders and instead began to float around, busying itself with the artifacts and scriptures from old books.  
Heaven held out her hands with the palm upwards and placed them in front of Strange, waiting for him to place his.

But he didn’t.

“Strange, we don’t have all day.”

He still didn’t.

Heaven sighed, annoyed by how much stubbornness one person could have.

“First, I want you to tell me about the weapon.” He demanded.

“Why?”

“I think I have the right to know what’s infesting my head.”

She sighed again. There was no way she was getting out of this. And he was right. She had to tell them.

“You already know the origin of the dark weapon. What it does is it is able to fight anything that magic can and cannot affect. It's the perfect weapon for any sorcerer. But it has a mind of its own, and it thinks pretty much like a child. And, like a child, it wants to do what it wants and it also wants to go home. So it will attempt to control whoever wields it. Many have died trying to use this weapon, and I was one of the few who didn’t. You were just lucky enough that I was nearby. But, much like all magic, it leaves a mark. For example, the shard magic that Kaecilius used would leave a wound wherever it pierced. The weapon leaves a part of itself inside whoever uses it. Like you and me. And it will toy with us until we finally give up and let it take control.”

“And what about my cloak? It was like it-SHE was asleep when I was attacked by your weapon.”

“The Dark weapon has an ability to nullify any and all magic if it is not being controlled. Like when you INVADED my private headquarters. Now can we please just start?”

She remained silent after that. Stephen found it a good enough explanation for now. He placed his hands on top of hers, palm downwards. Almost like they were holding hands. She weaved her fingers around his wrist and palm until she had a tight grip on his hands. He did the same as well. He could feel his heartbeat rise slightly, and his throat began to ache from fear.

“Now calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Except for being forever haunted by a dark presence that could possibly take over my body again and force me to kill ones closest to me.”

Heaven gave no comment, and instead closed her eyes. She exhaled and began to mutter something incomprehensible to Strange. But with each verse she spoke, Strange could feel his eyelids grow heavier and soon he was encased in black.

But this time he was not alone. Heaven stood in front of him, her silver garments shining out from the darkness surrounding him. His first response was to get away from her, thinking it was the dark weapon attacking him again, but this Heaven kept a firm grip on his hands and would not let go.

“Strange, this is the real me.” She said.

Strange visibly relaxed, however Heaven only seemed to tense up, a cherry red blossoming on her cheeks like a flower.

“I would imagine that the weapon would've taken an image of that girl you used to date before you came to Kamer-taj.”

“Christine?”

“Yes. The weapon searches through your thoughts and memories, and shall use someone or something that is closest to you.”

Strange could see what she meant. It is true that he did share a close relationship with the female surgeon, but when he threw away her caring for the false hope of healing his hands, he knew that their relationship would take a long time to heal. And when he accepted the role of Sorcerer Supreme, he knew that he would have to let her go, in order to save her from the horrors of the magic world. Granted, he would see her from time to time, but only as a friend, for he dared not get any closer to her again, lest she be threatened like she was when the astral form of one of Kaecilius’ followers tracked him down. So the weapon took the image of the one person he has been spending most of his time with, which is Heaven.

Heaven, however, did not logically put the pieces together, and felt incredibly flustered right then.

 _The weapon thinks I share the closest relationship with him?! What is it trying to imply?! Is it trying to say we're in a ROMANTIC relationship?!_ Were the only thoughts she could process in her jumbled head.

“Heaven?” Strange's voice asked, derailing her already broken train of thought.

“Y-yes?” She managed to stutter out.

“Are we going to do the healing process?”

“Yes of course.”

Her duty at hand managing to help her regain her serious composure back, she held tightly onto his hands and closed her eyes again.

“Whatever you do, don't let go of my hands. That is the one thing keeping us from being separated from our real bodies. And it's the only thing keeping us from letting the weapon take over and kill everyone around them.”

“I'll do my best then.” Was all he could say with his stomach now in knots of fear.

“You better.” Was all she said before she fell back into a trance. She began to mutter something else that was incomprehensible, but instead of putting Strange to sleep, it released a strong pulse from her body every few seconds that filled him with a bubbly feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. It was...nice.   
But when he felt a pang of pain in the depth of his chest, the happy bubbly feeling turned into a feeling of sharp pain. Almost like he was having something carved out of him. He wanted to grab at his chest, do anything he can to stop the pain. But when he moved his hands, he felt Heaven’s slide out of his slightly. Heaven did not react, caught up in her trance.

  
So Strange was all alone, having nothing but sheer willpower keep him from letting go and breaking the link.

  
He didn't know how long it took, but the next thing he knew, he was back in the New York Sanctum, on the red mat, all the candles blown out. And Heaven, exhausted from using her magic, fell forwards onto Strange's lap.   
Strange caught her, albeit with some difficulty due to the phantom pain in his chest making him weak too.  
Her breathing was loud and uneven, all Heaven wanted was to get as much air into her lungs as she could. When her body was satisfied with how much air she got, she looked at Strange, smiled, and fell unconscious.  
The Cloak, sensing her Master was awake, flew over from the scripture it was reading and back to Strange.   
Strange collected Heaven into his arms, holding her much like how a groom carries a bride, and stood up. The Cloak rested on his shoulders, trying to help ease some of the weight. Even though she was not one to particularly like Heaven, she had enough soul to not let her exhausted body fall to the floor.  
Strange didn't want the others to see, so he took her back to the spare bedroom, an area that Heaven was spending a lot of time at. She didn't retaliate, but instead curled into Strange's body as he walked on, her cold figure nestling into the warmth of his chest. Strange didn't know how to react to this. So he ignored it as best he could. Although the faint smell of vanilla reminded him.  
When he entered the room and placed her on the bed, she seemed the slightest bit sad when she was shifted. But he believed that to just be her dreams, and turned to leave…

...but he couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't look away from her. She looked so peaceful. A look that had left Stephen ever since he went to the Dark Dimension. And one that he dearly missed. She shifted again, the gray streak in her hair falling in front of her face. Strange reached down, pulling back the strand and hoping to God his shaking hands didn't wake her up.   
With her fortunately staying asleep, Stephen left the room. What he didn't notice was the scythe in the corner laughing at how little it had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life must hate me, because I will have no free time until spring break in April.............. I should be studying now! Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update today
> 
> I did say AT LEAST once a month

Heaven woke up back in the New York Sanctum, her head aching and her memory missing everything that happened after she and Strange started the process. But she wasn't concerned, for she heard footsteps outside the room that could only belong to the other resident of this Sanctum, meaning that Strange was alive and well enough to walk.   
And yell at other Masters.   
She didn't know why there were others there, but she didn't want them to see her, so she just laid back down, hoping to ease away her headache. It didn't. She just laid there, holding her head between her fingers and rubbing her temples.

_“I know what you're trying to do. That process…”_

Heaven tried to shut out the weapon, but it was useless when the very thing was in her head.

“ _The Ancient One tried to do that once. A spell that removes any remaining waste from the Dark Dimension, for both the caster and the one that is being casted.”_

Heaven wouldn't deny it, she was tired of the voice in her head that would fight for dominance of her mind. And she was given an opportunity to finally get rid of it.

“ _But I should let you know, my previous owner, the one that the Ancient One tried to heal...Well, I’m sure you know what happened to him.”_

She didn't answer.

“ _Oh the screams. Everyone could hear it. Even the enemy they were fighting. Then the skin. Peeling off so slowly. I think it took a whole day before the effects moved onto his skeleton-”_

“Stop!” She screamed aloud. She didn't want to hear it.  
But someone heard her, and the next thing she knew she saw Strange in the doorway, with a look of worry etched on his features and his chest panting for air from the running. She looked at him, realizing that tears were running down her cheeks with the speed of a hare.

She let them.

And she let the sobs strangle themselves out of her throat.

Strange didn't know how to react. He heard her scream, and he runs in to see that she was crying about something he didn't know anything about. And he didn't know what to do. Usually Christine would comfort or deliver the good news to their patients families, while he was in the background just listening. He's seen her do it many times.

It's a first time for everything.

Heaven felt arms gently snake around her, and she turned her head to see that Strange was pulling her closer, trying to comfort her. Although he wasn't doing a very good job, she felt something lighten in her chest, and she felt a smile crawl on her lips, contradicting the streaming tears.

“Let’s play another round of our game. I’ll go first.”

Heaven let out a small chuckle. “Ask away.”

“Why did you have so many books? You’ve heard of a library, or possibly a kindle?”

She chuckled again.

“As you already know, I traveled before coming to Kamer-taj. Well, it first started when I spent a night in India, and the family was kind enough to give me something for the road, including a book. I guess it started from there. Others would collect postcards, or money. I collected books.”

Strange listened intently, staying silent and only let out a small “hm” every now and then. When she finished, they just sat there in silence before she asked.

“Why did you decide to become a Doctor?”

He had to think about that one. He didn’t really have a reason. It’s just that with his photographic memory, he found learning easy. And with his arrogant nature, he thought why not go and get a job that people had agonized over for years in half the time?  
That is what he told her.  
She didn’t complain about his answer. She felt like it was a good one.

She also felt better.

Heaven gently pushed against his chest, leaving his embrace, getting out of bed, and grabbing a pair of clothes to take to the lavatory. Strange watched her leave, with a sliver of sadness unknowingly being wormed into his heart by an unusual force.  
So he went back to his studies, reading about dimensions such as Fandazar Foo and magic spells such as the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. But that small piece of regret for not holding onto her was still being kept in his heart by that unknown force, albeit he did not know that there even was a force. He just thought that exhaustion was forcing him to experience unusual moods. His mindless theory was conveniently proven by one of the Masters when they had to take longer than usual to get his attention.

“What?” He asked, finally focusing on the second person in the room.

“There is someone here to see you.” Mistress Kori, the messenger, told him for probably the hundredth time.

“Who is it?” He managed to say without yawning.

“A man who goes by the name of Deadpool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that the origin of Valentine's Day come from a roman ritual, where from Feb. 13 to 15, the Romans celebrated the feast of Lupercalia. The men sacrificed a goat and a dog, then whipped women with the hides of the animals they had just slain.
> 
> And also, another comic reference! Deadpool shall be appearing, because he was a frequent patient of Doctor Strange in the comics.
> 
> See you in March!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update of the month!
> 
> And it's a long one (for me, anyway)

Heaven took longer than usual in the shower. She wasn’t needed today, so she just relaxed in the porcelain area, letting the water bounce off her skin and onto the floor with a splat. She quite liked the sound, despite its distracting dyn.  
When she was finished, she dressed in clean garbs and threw her sleeping clothes onto the bed. She decided to give up going back to her original room, since she ended up in the spare bedroom of the New York Sanctum twice already. And besides, she needed to keep an eye on Strange, in case any of the Shadowbodies attack. They've been awfully quiet.  
Heaven felt guilty about not telling Strange what happened while he was in a coma. Although she was more confused by the fact that he didn’t ask. Did the weapon make him forget? That would be the only explanation due to his photographic memory. But she felt bad for not telling him of the Masters that went in his place to the crime scene.

And never came back.

So the other Masters have officially put a ban on leaving the grounds of the two original Sanctums and Kamer-taj. But what they continued to ignore was the fact that the new Sanctums were now left without protection. Heaven would try to bring this up in many of the meetings that were scheduled, but she wasn’t even allowed in there, because she was “only a student.”

Oh, if they only knew who she was. Although they do know her. The NEW her at least.

She was searching for Strange in the Sanctum, reminded once again of how enormous this place was. A few Masters and students walked by, studying the artifacts and having meetings in the spare rooms. All of them gave her a glare or whispered something behind her back. But she ignored them. She always has. It didn't take much effort to ignore those who are selfish enough to create lies about others to make them feel better.  
She found two Masters guarding a door, and she didn't need to guess who was on the other side. Approaching the door, she reached out to push it open and let herself in, but the broad hand of one of the guarding Masters reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

“No one is allowed in there. Especially you.” His voice was gruff, making his voice sound like a bulldog’s bark. He even had a face to match it.  
Heaven let out a huff through her nose, her eyes slanting in anger. Nevertheless, she did not snap. She could stay calm in these situations. She has before

“I don’t believe you have the right to tell me where I can and can’t go.”

At hearing this the other guard laughed, her shrill voice sounding so much like a witch’s cackle. And with her long pointed nose, people would be convinced that she was a witch. She looked at Heaven with her pointed features, smiling with teeth that Heaven was surprised weren’t pointed as well.

“And what makes you think that? You, a student, trying to talk back to two Masters?” She asked, Heaven, desperately fighting the urge to cover her ears to save them from the grating noise that was this woman’s voice. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest, leaned on one hip and stared directly into her eyes.

“As you probably already know, I am the only one that can use the Dark Weapon, the only tool in our arsenal that can harm the rising threat of the Shadowbodies. So I am assigned to protect the new Sorcerer Supreme, as assigned by The Ancient One herself. And on another note, the Sorcerer Supreme has assigned me to be the second protector of the New York Sanctum. And, as you can see, we are in the New York Sanctum. So this is, to put it bluntly, my territory. I have more of a say here than you do.”

They remained silent. The male Master lowered his hand.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go do my job.”

She walked by, with a small skip in her step at being able to sass to them without getting punished. She pushed open the door, and no one stopped her.

However, she did hear the female Master mutter something that reminded her of how she was looked upon in society.

“Dormammu’s whore.”

The skip was gone. In fact, her feet was dragging now, her converse and the wooden floor creating a small squeak that permeated the silence. She didn’t take notice.  
There was more of this place to discover. She wondered if the New York Sanctum was influenced by magic. Or maybe even alive.

“ _You may be right. I sense a powerful presence in this household._ ”

She was broken from her thoughts by the dark weapon, yet she did not answer it. She hardly ever did.  
Opening one of the many doors, she was lucky that she found him on her first try.

But he was not alone.

There was someone else.

The someone else was a man in a red and black suit. Made of leather judging by the visible texture of it…and was too tight in some areas. He was very tall, tall enough to have his feet, which were wearing black sneakers, dangle off of the table he was lying on. Off at the side, leaning against the leg of the table was a dual pair of katanas, both covered at the tips in the brown color of dried blood...as well as a gun-filled Hello Kitty backpack.

She didn't know if she should find that funny or disturbing.

She realized that there was a mask clenched in his fist, and she looked at the face and would've screamed, had she not seen worse.  
What she saw was a face that many people could in fact not live with. It was swollen and cracked, with a few of those crack letting some blood flow onto his dry skin. His skin were patches of different shades, implying that he had been wounded there and the skin was healing. His eyes were sunken into his face, like he had lost a lot of sleep.  
If he was to be compared to someone or something, he would be compared to a victim of a severe fire.  
This man was so unusual. He would've been considered terrifying, if not for the backpack...or does that make him more terrifying? She didn't know.  
She shook her head. She needs to forget about the man and go back to the task at hand. She was about to walk out of the room when she heard something.

“ _Heaven_.”

Heaven was annoyed by the weapons persistence of talking to her. But...the weapon never called her by her name. It only referred to her as its “captor.” And the voice she heard was not that sharp, metallic voice that is kept inside her head. This one was smooth, deep, and calming.

Like Strange’s.

“ _Heaven. Look up._ ” The voice told her.

She did so.

“ _Hello_.”

“...Hello, Strange.” She said to the astral form of the Sorcerer Supreme.

Silence.

“...What're you doing?” She asked with a sigh.

“ _I'm performing a cleansing on this man’s mind. He desperately needs it.”_

Heaven looked back at the man on the table. With a face like that, he definitely has had a past with a few unsettling things that many would want to forget.

“Don't need to convince me on that. My only question is are you able to do it?”

He smirked, the right corner of his lip curling up in a mischievous way.

“ _I've been doing this for about a year now. Healing minds. This is nothing new. He just has more...unusual content in his brain.”_

“...okay.” She didn't press further.

“ _Anyway, how did you get in here? I told the guards to not let me be disturbed._ ”

“Since you let me become the second guardian of the Sanctum, I'm in charge around here. They have to listen to me.”

“ _Oh_.”

“So. I need to tell you something. It's about the healing process.”

“ _Do tell._ ”

She looked away, staring at the man out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to tell him the truth, but...she couldn't. And not because of selfish desires. She literally couldn't. She promised her old friend that she would hold the secret until she found one worthy of keeping it.

And so far she hadn't.

Not yet.

But, she could tell him the truth...just a very warped version of it.

“Well, it has to do with the healing process.”

You could see the look in Strange’s blue astral eyes grow more serious.

“ _What is it_?”

“There are some slight complications. What I tried to do was a...faster way of healing you. But that seems to have a negative effect on both of us. So, we'll have to do a different process-”

She was interrupted by a loud voice. A faint but loud, and **annoying** voice. She looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from, but to no avail. As the voice got closer, she could begin to comprehend what the voice was saying.

She could faintly hear the word “chimichangas."  
Strange groaned, knowing who the owner of this voice was, and prepared his soul for the worst.  
But it wasn't enough when he felt a force hit him square in the back, and he felt a leathered arm wrap around his shoulders in a friendly way that he did not return.

“ _Heya! You should come back, you know. We're having a party in there_!”

Heaven didn't know how to react other than stare at the two with wide eyes. There was that man, but in astral form. And he had his mask hiding his face, as well as a very big, and very colorful sombrero.  
And to top it off, he had a half-eaten burrito in his hand.

“ _What're you doing? All the other Pools are missing you. And we need you brain magic to conjure more burritos._ ”

Strange just sighed, using his index and thumb to rub his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He had never looked so annoyed to Heaven.

“ _I was being told by fellow protector Heaven about a predicament in the Sanctum._ ” He told the other astral being. Said being finally seemed to notice the confused girl, as his mask moves with the motion of his face to form some sort of smile.  
In speed that only an astral being could possess, the man was suddenly beside Heaven, his arm now wrapped around her shoulder. Although she felt much more uncomfortable.

“ _Hello there. Your name’s Heaven? That's beautiful. You certainly look like it.”_

Heaven wanted to leave now. But she couldn't leave without telling Strange.  
And the man was holding onto her too tightly.

“Yes that is my name. And you are?” She tried to say in her calmest tone.

Which wasn't that calm.

“ _Most call me Mr. Pool. But you can call me Dead._ ” He flirted.

Heaven could practically feel the revolt sliding down her spine. It made her want to curl up into a ball. A very tight ball.

“Mr. Pool, I need the talk to Strange alone. If you could just go back into your mind.”

“ _Yes, please respect others privacy. And besides, I need to finish the cleansing.”_

She felt his arm slowly leave her shoulder, which made her feel more comfortable. The man known as Dead Pool (or is it Dead-Pool? Maybe Deadpool? she thought) began to float back to his body.

“ _The pot is calling the kettle black. You talk about privacy, but your inside my head.”_ Deadpool retorted.

Strange looked flabbergasted.

“ _Oh, and by the way,’_ He turned back around to face Heaven. ‘ _You smell like churros. That's a really nice smell.”_

Now it was Heaven’s turn to look flabbergasted.  
What happened next she didn't know. She heard many voices, all loud, annoying, and sounding very similar to Deadpool’s. Strange's face slowly grew into a look of realization, then one of fear.

“ _Heaven, run-_ ” he began, but was interrupted by a swarm of astral bodies flying past him.

They were all Deadpool.

At least a form of Deadpool. One was a pig, another a sailor, another a woman...and others.

They all swarmed around Heaven.

“ _Hello, you're pretty.”_

_“Hello, how are you?”_

_“Hello.”_

_“Oink!”_

They were all talking to her, and she couldn't take in the information. She heard a lot of hellos, a lot of flirting, but what caught her attention was what the one in the tux said.

“ _Lets bring her to the party_.”

And what she felt could only be explained as a rip. She felt herself, her soul, be ripped away from her body.

She realized in horror what was happening.

She was going into astral form.

She wanted to scream, but she was pulled into the astral plane by force, and everything fell into literal darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I got busy again with school and stuffs! I've also gotten behind on my story again, which I can only blame myself for.

Stephen was shocked.

Although, that was an understatement, but there is no better way to describe how he was feeling.

Flying after the swarm of Deadpools, he was just thinking through his head what just happened.

He learned early on that Deadpool’s head had multiple personalities locked inside his head, reasons why he didn't know. And they never even left his head when he was cleansing Deadpool's memory, much less come out of the astral plans and drag someone into their head.  
He only ever experienced this happening once before, when a spirit was trapped inside his head. Strange was assigned to help the spirit back to its original body, but the personalities didn't want her to leave.

Was it because they felt alone after the spirit left?

...No. Other people have come in constantly during it, and the personalities never drew them in.

Then was it something that had to do with Heaven? Did something...draw them to her?

Back in Deadpool's head, he searched through the memory. It had taken the form of a decrepit museum, with each chipped and rusting artifact reciting a time in the poor man's life.

_“I remember when I first met Carmelita.”_

_“You know what cancer is in Spanish?”_

_“You smell like churros.”_

“No, she smells like vanilla.” Strange retorted, then immediately felt embarrassed at talking to something like a child. And that he was arguing with something that was in someone's head.  
So he continued in silence, ignoring the reciting memories. He didn't need to pay attention to his surroundings, because he already knew an easy way to get to the center of the mind, where all the personalities liked to hide.

By blasting magic through the wall.

He'll fix it later.

Sure enough, by walking through the now gaping hole and over the rubble, he saw what Deadpool liked to call the “party room.”

It was more chaos than a party, with all the personalities hanging off the ceiling, fighting each other, splattering the already filthy floor with unsavory foods, or just blabbering to themselves.  
Most of them, however, were surrounding the newcomer.  
Heaven was seated in a small grey plastic chair, her ankles tied to the legs with a thin rope to prevent her from running. Her hands weren't tied, but were covering her ears to try and block out the blabbering that the personalities were bombarding her with.  
One of the personalities was trying to put a red party hat on her, but was frustrated when he couldn't move her head out of the curled position she locked herself in. One was trying to offer her some of the food that they ate, which even fresh wouldn't have looked all that appetizing. One was trying to convince her to wear this Deadpool costume, although it was pointless considering she was tied down. The rest were just surrounding her, intrigued by the newcomer.  
Strange walked forwards, preparing for whatever fight may come, when another Deadpool, the original one he was guessing, ran next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey, uh...sorry about kidnapping your girlfriend. I mean, ever since you removed the spirit from my brain it felt like we were missing a personality or something. Plus, something about her just, I don't know, draws you in. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, have you seen her ass?”

Strange walked away. Deadpool followed him.

“She's not my girlfriend. She is just a student.”

At hearing this Deadpool snickered.

 

"yeah and I'm Marilyn Monroe reincarnated."

Strange decided to remain silent.

As he got closer to the crowded guest, he could hear the murmurs of the personalities slowly fall silent, and many of them turned their heads to look at the sorcerer. None of them looked excited.  
However, the original Deadpool just walked behind him, saying things like “nothing to see here,” or “hey, it's his girlfriend. Give ‘me some privacy,” and slowly the group began to disperse and talk to one another.  
Heaven looked up when everyones uproar in her ears was quieted to distant chatter, and the relief was evident in her face as her clenched jaw relaxed and her shoulders lowered. But there was still fear in her eye as she grabbed one of Stephen’s hands in a death grip.

“Strange, you have to get me out of here.”

“Don't worry. I'm going to get you out.” He said as calmly as he could.

“No, I need to get out now.” Her voice was strained with tension.

“I know you're afraid, but I'm going to get you out. We just need to be careful so we don't accidentally hurt the mind.” He assured, placing his other hand on top of hers. He tried not to wince when her fingers tightened around his.

“You don't understand. The Dark Weapon is unprotected. I need to get to my body now.”

Strange grew more serious when she uttered the name.

“What do you mean?”

“My soul is what keeps the Dark Weapon at bay. As you can see, my soul is not in my body, meaning the Dark Weapon can do what it wants! It can try to lure someone in and have them become its host!”

Strange was like a mirror, his face reflecting the same look of worry that decorated Heaven’s.

“But I can't just pull you out. It's different with me. I came in via spells and meditation, while you were literally dragged in. I would need to remove you slowly.”

“But I need to get out now!”

“I know, I know. But-”

“You can just take her out. Remember, I have a healing factor. So even if my brain explodes, it'll just come back.” The original Deadpool interrupted.

Strange turned to look at him in shock, while Heaven gave a smile of pure joy.

“You don't know how much this means to me. And I literally mean that.” She thanked him.

Deadpool looked away, and Strange could guess that he was probably blushing underneath the mask.

Muttering a spell, Strange felt a small blade form in his hands. Cutting the ropes around her ankles, Heaven tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that Strange's shaking hands wouldn't cut her.  
But they were too busy focusing on the ropes, and didn't notice the noise slowly getting quieter.  
After cutting through the last strand, Heaven jumped out of the chair, grabbing Strange's hand. But she only took one step when she stopped and stared in shock.  
Strange could help but gape as well.  
Surrounding them was every Deadpool personality, each one glaring at them. Two were holding down the original Deadpool, their swords skewered through his stomach. He wasn't reacting to that at all, just resting his head in his hand with fingers tapping on the floor. If anything, he looked bored rather than worried.

“So, where do you think you're going to?” Asked the Deadpool in tux.

“I have some things I need to take care of, and… I need my student to help.” Strange answered.

Oddly, they began to laugh. Every single one of them. It was so loud. Heaven and Strange covered their ears, their faces scrunched in pain.  
They don't know how long, but slowly the noise died down, and the duo looked up to see every single personality was smiling. Each one smiling through their masks, giving off the disturbing imagery of the same doll lined on a shelf in a toy store.  
The female Deadpool, in her bright pink and magenta suit, sauntered towards them, and whispered in Strange's ear.

“Sweetie. We can't let her go. And we won't let you take her.”

“Why?”

The female Deadpool opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she couldn't think of one. She quickly brushed it aside

“It doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere.”

And with that, she drew her swords and tried to attack Strange. But he summoned a light shield and blocked the swords. The Deadpools booed, while the original cheered.

“Heaven! I need you to destroy the wall! That'll sends us to the edge of the mind, with which we can  
Heaven sighed, forming her hands and fingers to shape a symbol.

“Why does this happen to me?” She whined.

“Well, it's probably because of the hits.” The pinned Deadpool told her.

Heaven looked at him in confusion.

“I don't drink.”

“No not those hits. The hits this story gets from the readers. That and the kudos.”

“What?”

“Forget it. Too hard to explain in a single chapter.”

Heaven was about to argue further, but when the female Deadpool's sword managed to stab through the shield and barely miss Strange’s head. He grunted, placing more energy and focus into his defense.

Heaven did the same with her offense.

With a shove, she felt a strong force exude from her hands, and a bright golden wave leapt from her fingers and bashed against the mental wall.  
It only took two hits before it went crumbling down, revealing the fragility of this poor man's mind.

Heaven almost felt sorry for hurting Deadpool's mind.

Almost.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a shout, and saw a Deadpool, this one in a white suit, run at her with a wielded sword. She lifted her hands to prepare her own defensive shield, but the Deadpool was much too fast. And there was...something in the back of her mind. It slowed her hands and dulled her mind.

Strange, however, was quick and leapt in from of her, letting the sword run through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooohhhhhh cliffhanger! And you'll have to wait longer, because I won't be able to update next month because of exams. 
> 
> I'm mean! 
> 
> luv you all!


End file.
